Deux mondes, un amour
by BriKet-VeRt
Summary: Elle, venant d'une grande famille aristocratique, aisé et honorable. Lui, délinquant, appartenant au lycée le plus malfamé et rejeté de la société. Ils n'étaient pas censé se rencontrer et pourtant... Pour Yomi :   Langage familier et scène explicite!
1. Chapter 1

**_Coucou! Ça fait un baille que j'ai pas écrit alors c'est avec plaisir que je vous retrouve! HiiHii :)_**

**_Bon, tout d'abord, je vais vous dire "pourquoi" j'ai fait cette histoire. Et bien, je l'ai écrite parce que Yomi me l'a demandé sur "Plus qu'un rêve". Elle voulait une histoire impliquant "Hiromi" [ah oui, moi aussi j'adore l'Ebizuka Trio en fait! :D Alors ça a été avec un graaaaaaaand plaisir que j'ai accepté!] Donc voilà ce que j'ai pondu. _**

**_Ah oui, je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des fautes ou des incompréhensions! Voiilà :D  
><em>**

**_Bonne lecture!  
><em>**

Kirishima Hiromi X Hasano Nagisa

"Encore la pluie!" gronda t-elle pour elle même tout en remontant ses cheveux sur sa tête pour les attacher en chignon. En effet, les cliquetis des gouttes sur la vitre rappelait une symphonie de carillons tandis que le ciel se déchainait en divers coup de tonnerre qui ferait trembler n'importe qui. Et la belle blonde ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Sous sa table de cours, elle se frottait les cuisses de ses mains pour adoucir son frisson persistant qui, à son grand soulagement, disparut. Malgré la tempête, la blonde était forcé d'aller en cours. Elle avait eu beau ressasser tout son dictionnaire de catastrophe causé par se genre de météo, sa mère n'avait rien voulu savoir et l'avait pratiquement balancé dans les bras de son conducteur pour qu'il l'emmène au lycée. Et voilà qu'elle se mettait à soupirer.

"Dis, Hasano-chan, tu viens manger avec nous au café près du parc après les cours? On a pas envie de rentrer."

La blonde tourna ses yeux bleu océan vers son amie tout en faisant mine de réfléchir à la question, jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise d'un grand sourire:

"Que suis-je bête! Pas besoin de me demander, c'est oui!"

La cloche sonna une dernière fois pendant qu'Hasano rejoignait ses amies, devant l'établissement. Sans tarder, elles sortirent chacune un parapluie unique en son genre, sans doute une des plus grandes marques dont jamais personne n'a entendu parler par ses prix exorbitant. La route menant à destination n'était pas plus bondé que d'habitude, pourtant les filles prirent un temps fou pour y arriver. Certes, elles ne cessaient de parler encore et encore, en prenant le soin de s'arrêter devant chaque boutique pour en voir le contenu, même sous cette pluie torride. En réalité, la jeune lycéenne Hasano Nagisa ne partageait pas tous les hobbies ou goûts de ses amies, loin de là. Elle préférait de loin passer son temps, par exemple, à ... et bien, elle ne savait pas. Elle ne connaissait pas grand chose de ce que les autres jeunes faisaient à part ce qu'on lui avait appris. Quotidiennement, sa mère la reprenait pour qu'elle: prenne soin de son image, de son teint, de son éducation, de son comportement, de sa manière de cuisiner. Jamais elle n'était passé par la case "amusement". Est-ce que faire du shopping la distrayait? Non, ça l'ennuyait. Son existence était si morne après tout. Entre être gentille, soignée et idéale pour être une petite-fille digne de la grande famille Hasano et être l'élève modèle du plus grand lycée pour riche le plus coté du Japon... Il y avait trop de grandeur dans sa vie et pas assez de simplicité. Hasano, tout en marchant, sortit son portable avant de composer un numéro sous les regards indiscrets de ses deux grandes copines.

"Qui est-ce que tu appelles, Hasano-chan?

-Juste le maison. Pour vérifier que ma mère n'est pas rentrer. Attendez-moi à l'intérieur du café, j'arrive."

Les filles se regardèrent avant de s'exécuter après un léger signe de main. La blonde à présent seule, monta son téléphone au niveau de son tympan puis attendit les bips sonores tout en marchant à l'aveuglette. Elle longea le café et le restaurant d'à côté pour enfin arriver à un parc, se fut à se moment-là qu'on décrocha.

"Allo? C'est Hasano Nagisa à l'appareil.

-Hasano-san, que me vaut votre appel?

La blonde soupira intérieurement d'apaisement en entendant la voix de sa bonne.

-Euh... Je voulais savoir si ma mère était rentré."

Pendant qu'elle parlait à la femme à l'autre bout du fil, ses yeux zigzaguèrent aux alentours jusqu'à tomber sur une scène d'une violence infinie. En effet, elle avait avancé vers le portillon du parc qui donnait sur la grande fontaine et de là, elle vu quatre garçons se battre avec hargne. Il y avait trois lycéens (sûrement) avec un uniforme semblable: totalement noir avec un design banal. L'un avait de long cheveux noir attaché en nattes qui tombaient le long de ses omoplates, le second avait les cheveux noir décoloré en blond et le dernier, les cheveux d'un noir corbeau avec une coupe... épineuse. Tout trois se battait contre quelqu'un mesurant deux fois leur taille et avec une corpulence large. Ils ne faisaient pas le poids et cela se voyait de loin, alors la question était: pourquoi se combattent-ils? Elle les observa un instant malgré elle puisque son corps refusait de bouger, après tout, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait de la violence autre part qu'à la télé. Chacun leur tour, les lycéens fonçaient sur le géant, l'assenant de coup qui le faisait reculer un peu plus à chaque fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne réplique avec un coup surpuissant qui les faisait voler comme s'ils étaient de vulgaires gosses. Leurs visages étaient couverts de sang mais ils n'abandonnaient pas, se battant jusqu'à ce que le dernier coup ne les empêche de bouger, les clouant au sol dans des plaintes de douleurs. Le grand garçon à la capuche se retourna pour s'en aller, les mains dans les poches de son sweet, quand il s'arrêta pour dire:

"L'Ebizuka trio? Vous valez même pas la peine que je sois sérieux.

-Ta gueule Lindaman! Je... il toussa du sang qu'il cracha ensuite sur le côté, je te reprend quand tu veux! osa rajouter le garçon au cheveux noir alors qu'il était déjà à terre.

-Tais-toi Hiromi, si tu ne veux pas mourir."

Mais l'autre s'en alla.

"Allo? Allo! Hasano-san!"

La blonde bougea subitement et se cacha devant le restaurant, sortant au plus vite de se parc.

"Oui, je suis désolé. Je suis là. Alors, ma mère?

-Hasano-sama n'est pas encore arrivé. Voulez-vous que je lui passe un message?

-Non, ce ne sera pas la peine. Je pense que je vais rentrer."

Elle raccrocha tout en se dirigeant à nouveau vers le café où elle entra, à la recherche de ses amies. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle les repéra.

"Alors les filles, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué?

-Presque rien, rajoutèrent-elles en cœur."

Le lendemain, tout en plaçant son cahier sur sa table, Hasano repensa à la bagarre de la veille, lorsque les trois garçon s'étaient battus contre plus fort qu'eux, en vain. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa classe en passant en revu tous les garçons et elle se dit: "En tous cas, ce ne seront pas ceux-là qui feront un acte aussi idiotement courageux. Je suppose qu'ils auraient pris leurs jambes à leurs cous ou bien qu'ils se serraient fait dans leurs slips." Elle rigola ensuite. Mais bien trop tôt, elle se demanda quel pouvait être le passe-temps de ses jeunes-là, dans leur école. Ici, ils avaient des clubs et toutes ses choses que l'on fait à l'intérieur en regardant toujours par la fenêtre les herbes vertes et le soleil les illuminer de chaleur. Mais, et là-bas? Qu'y avait-il? Son père lui disait toujours que sa curiosité la perdrait et que c'était son plus grand défaut. Elle se rendait compte qu'il avait raison. Sans plus attendre, à la sonnerie suivante, elle s'installa face à ses amies qui étaient assises à côté en cours, en piquant la chaise d'un de ses camarades de classe.

"Dites-moi les filles, vous ne connaitriez pas, par hasard, quel lycée à pour uniforme un... Et bien en fait, l'uniforme est tout noir, sans signe distinctif particulier."

Toutes deux firent les gros yeux.

"Pourquoi tu nous poses cette question?

-Je... Juste pour savoir.

-C'est... le lycée Suzuran. Là où se trouve les élèves les plus mauvais et malfaiteurs du Japon qui ont soif de pouvoir, affirma sa copine. Chaque année, de nouveaux voyous débarquent pour prendre le contrôle de ce lycée par la force.

-Ils sont effrayants dit-on, ajouta la seconde."

Hasano les écouta avec attention, des frissons de terreurs lui parcourant l'épiderme tout au long des informations de ses amies. Comment pouvait-il y avoir un lycée de se genre? Où tous les élèves seraient de la pire sorte qui soit pour se battre entre eux et vouloir diriger l'établissement. C'était incroyable. Elle en fut toute retourné et ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à sortir de la classe pour se diriger vers les toilettes des filles et se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il y avait de quoi puisqu'elle s'était intérieurement promise, il n'y a pas plus d'une vingtaine de minutes, pendant le cours, qu'elle irait observer les étudiants du lycée des trois garçons. Et voilà qu'il se trouvait qu'il n'y avait pas pire comme école et qu'elle était remplie de personne dangereuse! Elle se trouvait maligne tient. De toute sa vie, Hasano n'avait jamais désobéi à sa mère, n'avait enfreins absolument aucune règle de toutes les écoles dans lesquelles elle était allée. On pouvait dire qu'elle était réellement la "fille modèle". Mais pour cette fois, elle voulait briser les limites qu'elle s'était créé, elle voulait vivre quelque chose de ... dangereux, elle voulait aller au lycée Suzuran! Pour dire vrai, lorsqu'Hasano avait vu ses trois lycéens se battre contre cette homme baraqué, son cœur s'était emballé et avait battu la chamade comme jamais. Était-ce l'adrénaline? Le danger? La peur? Elle n'en savait rien mais... ça ne lui avait pas déplu. Et elle voulait le sentir à nouveau, cette chose qui lui avait compressé le cœur et coupé la respiration.

Après avoir supplié à maintes reprises ses amies, elle avait enfin pu leurs extirper diverses informations sur cette école, notamment, où elle se trouvait. Alors c'est d'une marche décidée qu'elle en fit sa destination et qu'elle y alla sans détour. Une fois arrivé à proximité, elle parvenait à entrevoir l'intérieur à partir des barreaux qui donnaient sur une piscine et un gymnase. Plusieurs garçons semblaient jouer à quelque chose sur une table de fer en piteuse état posé juste à côté de la piscine. Différentes boissons se trouvaient à porter de main tout comme des battes de baseball, de la nourriture et des clopes. Ils rigolaient, se frappaient dessus, se balançaient des cannettes vides sur la figure. C'était un tout autre monde, on aurait dit. Bien que le paysage soit lamentable à cause de tous les tags, les équipements scolaires et meubles saccagés et bien d'autres choses, elle avait envie d'entré à l'intérieur. Mais c'était impossible. Déjà qu' elle était morte de trouille, elle aurait dû en plus trouver un moyen pour passer sous les yeux des lycéens qui devaient se poster à la grille, in-extremis. C'était vraiment infaisable. Elle resta là deux bonnes heures à observer des lycéens aller et venir, à se battre amicalement et à rire ensemble. Elle avait même commencer à reconnaître certaines personnes qui restaient constamment ensemble, comme se brun à la chemise frivole et un second brun au cheveux mi-long avec un pansement lui entourant le crane. Elle était réellement impressionné par cette nouvelle vie qu'elle découvrait derrière ses barreaux mais elle prenait ça comme un signe, "Les barreaux... Ils ressemblent à une sorte de mur qui voudrait me séparer de ce style de vie. Un gigantesque et infranchissable mur de béton armé." A la fin, elle se força à partir: la nuit commençant à tomber et aussi, le nombre de personne louche augmentant dans le secteur la convinrent de s'en aller. Elle prit sans plus tarder le trottoir parallèle à l'établissement et continua sur cette voie-là, jusqu'à ce qu'elle débouche sur une petite place vidée de qui conque. Elle s'y aventura, incertaine, d'un pas rapide pour trouver au plus vite un endroit plus peuplé. C'est à ce moment précis qu'une ombre surgit de derrière elle avec deux autres sur les côtés. Elle fit volt-face instinctivement avant de reculer prudemment pour s'éloigner de cette personne qui avait tout de dangereux!

"Bonsoir mademoiselle! J'aurais besoin d'un peu d'aide..."

Alors que le plus grand parlait d'une voix sournoise, les deux hommes s'approchaient progressivement de Hasano tandis qu'un quatrième venait.

"Tu vois, mon copain qui est à ta droite, il désigna un trentenaire chauve qui affichait un large sourire niais. Et b'hein, il a petit problème aux parties génitales. Ça te dirait de l'ausculter 'voir.

-Je... je suis désolé mais... Je ne peux rien faire pour vous... Laissez moi partir s'il vous plait."

Sa voix, son corps, son cœur, tout ce qu'elle était étaient pris de tremblement violent. Elle tentait de garder son sang-froid sans s'avouer qu'elle était en proie à se laisser aller et à pleurer ou hurler, voir les deux. Hasano était littéralement terrifié et sa peur grandit quand le plus grand des hommes sourit après qu'elle eut parler.

"Écoute gamine, on te laisse pas vraiment le choix."

Et tous bondirent sur elle, lui agrippant un bras et la tête tout en essayant de la déshabiller. L'un mit sa main sur sa bouche pendant qu'un autre tirait violemment sa jupe. A cet instant, elle lui semblait qu'on lui violait la peau par des millions de mains qui parcouraient son corps, comme si on lui aspirait sa pudeur et son innocence. Les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux sur ses joues pour venir effleurer la main du Diable qui lui ordonnait le silence. Elle succombait au désespoir que personne ne pouvait l'aider quand, au loin, elle crut entendre une voix. Ce pouvait être un son imaginaire mais elle ne prit même pas cette hypothèse en compte et utilisa le peu de force qu'il lui restait pour mordre la main d'un des inconnus (sans bien savoir comment elle s'y était prise) puis hurla. Enfin, on ne pourrait même pas appeler sa un hurlement tellement il était déchirant, ce serait plutôt un "cri de désespoir". Les secondes lui semblèrent des millénaires tandis que les démons la détruisaient un peu plus, ils avaient presque réussit à lui ôter sa chemise. Quand soudain, des pas raisonnèrent sur le béton, Hasano sentit que les gestes des inconnus cessèrent et que leur attention était porté sur autre chose. D'une manière qu'elle ne pourrait elle même dire, la blonde se débarrassa de la main qui la bâillonnait.

"Qu'est ce qu'on fout là p*tain?

-J'crois que j'ai entendu quelque chose.

-C'est normal, y a toujours une conne pour se faire violer ici..."

D'où elle se trouvait, on n'entend pas grand chose de la conversation et pourtant, les timbres de voix étaient suffisamment claires alors, c'est sans peine qu'elle reconnue celle-ci. Le cœur dans la gorge, sans certitude, elle prit le plus d'air possible dans ses poumons et cria:

"HIROMIIIII!"

Sa voix se brisa dans les répercussions de son propre hurlement qui en disait long sur le degré de désespoir qui la hantait. Les trois lycéens vinrent plus près pour voir ce qu'il se passait, surtout que ledit "Hiromi" ne reconnaissait absolument pas de qui pouvait venir cette voix aigüe. Quand ils furent à même de voir les visages de tous ceux présent dans la place, l'un demanda au second.

"Tu la connais, Hiromi?

-Jamais vu.

-Alors on se casse."

Le décoloré fit demi-tour sans un regard en arrière alors qu'Hiromi, avait eut une légère réticence, tandis que le troisième, lui, ne bougea pas. Pendant ce temps, Hasano essayait de se débattre tant bien que mal tout en l'appelant à nouveau:

"Je t'en supplie, Hiromi, aide-moi! Je t'en... supplie..."

Mais l'un des inconnus captura à nouveau sa bouche alors qu'elle pleurait de plus belle. L'un des démons se tourna vers ses congénères.

"Hey, ce serait pas des p'tits cons du lycée d'à côté!

-Ouaii, ceux qui se croient plus fort que tout le monde.

-Et qui pense qu'ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent!

-Regarde gamine, fit le plus grand en lui léchant la cuisse sous le regard terrifié et dégouté d'Hasano. Ils t'abandonnent à ton triste sort, ses gosses là ont aucun respect! Tout juste bon à jeter aux ordures, comme les déchets qu'ils sont!"

Hasano n'en pouvait plus, elle se sentait s'évanouir, s'enfonçant lentement dans des ténèbres obscures, sans aucune pitié. Elle se sentait lamentable.

La blonde avait finit par perdre connaissance et tomba au sol, entre les inconnus qui étaient maintenant tous tourné vers les lycéens. En effet, ils étaient tous les trois face à eux, le regard embrasé par la haine, tel des chiens à qui on aurait blessé le maitre.

"Pour qui tu te prends, connard, pour nous insulter? fit le décoloré.

-Tu veux crever peut-être? ajouta Hiromi."

Les quatre vieux n'essayèrent même pas de se retenir et foncèrent tout droit sur les lycéens. Ce n'est pas la peine de dire qu'ils se sont fait laminer. A peine les inconnus avaient chargé qu'Hiromi dit:

"Laissez-moi faire."

Et le tout se fondit en quatre bruits sourds créé par les deux coups de poings successifs donné aux deux premiers, puis le coup de pied retourné et enfin, le uppercut qui brisa pratiquement les dents en céramique du trentenaire. Il se redressa avant de regarder ses acolytes qui dirent:

"T'aurais pu nous laisser nous amuser aussi.

-C'est vrai que te les garder pour toi tout seul..."

Mais il ne put finir puisqu'Hiromi s'en allait, les mains dans les poches.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle?"

Il pointa du doigt la blonde évanouie, qui jonchait au sol. Le brun fit volt-face et la regarda.

"On a qu'à la laisser là.

-Elle va se faire kidnapper ou une autre merde du genre. Ils vont encore accuser Suzuran si ça se sait."

Voilà qu'ils avaient affaire à un dilemme. Hiromi la regarda encore et encore puis finit par lourdement soupirer.

"Et merde! Vas-y, on l'emmène!

-En plus, on pourra lui demander d'où elle te connait, ajouta le décoloré."

Ils se trouvèrent tous les trois devant la blonde avant que l'un d'entre eux ne demande.

"Et qui la prend?

-Sugihara, c'est toi qui t'y colle! fit le décoloré.

-Non, fait le toi, Honjo, se défendit le lycéen au long cheveux noir tressé."

Quand soudain, tout deux se retournèrent vers le dernier qui n'avait encore rien dit et ils sourirent avant de partir, discrètement.

"Vous avez pas intérêt à me lâcher, bande de connard!"

Mais trop tard, il était déjà tout seul.

"P*tain!"

Il s'accroupit et encercla la blonde endormie dont les vêtements étaient dépravés, de ses bras avant de se relever et d'avancer.

"Si quelqu'un me voit comme ça, je les rattrape et ils sont morts!"

Fin

**_Alors? Qu'en dites vous? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai eu un peu peur que cette histoire ne vous plaise pas. Peut-être parce que c'est la première fois que je dois inventer un personnage et compléter les manque de Hiromi (voir même de L'ebizuka Trio en entier) puisqu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'info sur ses personnages qu'on ne rencontre que rarement dans Crow Zero. Voilà ma petite peur... T.T  
><em>**

_**Allez, on se revoit au prochain chapitre!**  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**_Re! Alors, cette fois je vais parler de Hasano Nagisa! Le personnage que j'ai inventé de toutes pièces pour cette histoire! Voila quelques infos inutiles :P  
><em>**

**_Nom: Hasano Âge: 16 Couleur des yeux: bleu marin Taille: 1m57  
><em>**

**_Prénom: Nagisa Couleur de cheveux: blond Bonnet: 85D_**

**_Aime: Boule de riz aux prunes, mikado, pêches.  
><em>**

**_Déteste: le café noir sans sucre Caractère: ... (trop complexe, vous le saurez au fil des chapitres :)  
><em>**

**_En plus: a une peur bleue des vélos_**

**_(Désolé pour le format mais ça ne voulait pas faire comme sur word alors... T.T)  
><em>**

_**Bonne lecture, on se voit au prochain pour la suite :D**  
><em>

HiromiXNagisa chap2

Hiromi arriva bien plus tard que les autres au lycée, dans leur salle de classe qui servait de repère pour la nuit. Quand il entra dans la pièce vide où seul ses amis se trouvaient, en train de jouer une partie de scrabble, il ne se retint pas de crier en manquant de balancer la blonde au sol, de rage.

"Bande d'enfoiré! Vous...!

-Oh, Hiromi, tu viens seulement maintenant? Me dit pas que tu t'es perdu en chemin, si? Ou tes bras supportaient mal le poids de la meuf?

-Ta gueule! Ou j'te l'éclate!"

Le brun, toujours debout, entreprit de déposer la donzelle sur deux tables misent en long, installé par ses amis plus tôt. D'une délicatesse involontaire, il la déposa sur le lit factice tout en continuant d'insulter les deux autres qui ne l'écoutaient absolument pas. Il finit par venir auprès d'eux et de s'installer à leur table, prenant des cubes dans la sacoche de jeu. Ils se prirent dans le jeu, oubliant totalement la situation délicate dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Évidemment, puisqu'ils s'étaient attaqués à de vieux hommes plus tôt (même si c'était des violeurs) et qu'en plus de ça, ils se retrouvaient avec la violée dans leur école. De plus, même s'ils ne le savaient pas, cette même violée était la petite-fille d'un des plus grands aristocrates du Japon, sans oublier que sa mère était issue d'une grande famille aisée et honorable. Voilà avec qui ils se trouvaient, tout près. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille ne tarda a revenir du pays des songes, se tournant lentement sur le côté avant d'ouvrir ses grands yeux bleu marin voilé par le sommeil. La première chose qu'elle vu fut un grand tableau qui ne ressemblait plus a grand chose, même le fait qu'il adhère à la craie était une certitude douteuse. Elle pivota à nouveau sur elle pour observer cette fois, le reste de la pièce et elle ne le regretta qu'à moitié en voyant les trois lycéens. Son cœur se paralysa un instant avant qu'elle ne remarque qu'ils étaient en train de faire une partie de... scrabble? Oui, c'était bien un scrabble. Elle se leva tout doucement, pour ne pas que les trois garçons ne se rappellent de son existence. C'était une bonne idée dans la globalité mais elle avait omis un détail: c'était les élèves de Suzuran. Elle n'était même pas encore en position assise que Honjo avait déjà son regard sur elle.

"On dirait qu'elle s'est réveillé."

Et voilà qu'ils la regardaient tous. Elle se sentit chauffer par un malaise désagréable tandis que ses mains devenait d'une moiteur sans égale. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé être chez elle à cet instant!

"Je... euh, je m'appelle...

-On s'en fout royalement de comment tu t'appelles idio...

-Calme-toi Honjo. Elle reste une fille, l'interrompit Sugihara.

-Ouai mais bon, à cause d'elle on est dans la merde, j'espère qu'elle est prête à payer le prix chère!

-Tu te prends pour ses connards de tout à l'heure Honjo? fit Hiromi dont la situation ne faisait ni chaud ni froid."

Il finit par relever sa tête qui, pendant tout se temps était baissé face au plateau de jeu avant de regarder la blonde dans les yeux.

"D'où tu me connais toi, déjà?"

Elle se mit à rougir malgré elle pour une raison qu'elle peinait à comprendre. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'un voyou dangereux la fixait? Ou bien qu'elle se trouvait face à trois voyous dangereux? Ou encore... qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi répondre! En effet, Hasano ne le connaissait absolument pas, elle avait juste entendu sa voix et son nom le soir où ils se battaient contre le géant invincible. En réalité, c'était simplement de là qu'elle le connaissait.

"Je... Ce serait trop dire que je vous connais... Pour dire vrai, je ne vous ai vu qu'une seule fois... Et...

-Quoi? Tu m'as vu une seule fois? Alors comment t'expliques que tu connais mon prénom? il se leva en s'approchant d'elle tel un prédateur. Si tu me mens, j'hésiterais pas à te cogner même si t'es une fille."

Malgré les menaces qui sortaient de la bouche d'Hiromi et qui paralysaient la blonde, elle parvint tout de même à être impressionné par l'intonation du jeune homme. Oui car jamais il ne lui était donné d'entendre une voix si calme emplit de violence. Cela la fascina bien que la situation n'était pas approprié.

"N..non, je ne mens pas... Je vous ai vu vous battre... heu, hier il me semble. C'était au parc et... commençais timidement Hasano.

-Tu nous espionnais? coupa sèchement Honjo.

-N...Non! Pas du tout! affirma t-elle. C'était la première fois que je vous voyais! Je vous le jure!"

S'étant emporté l'espace d'un instant, elle reprit contenance tout en se remettant sur ses jambes. Après avoir un peu dégourdi ses pieds, elle regarda rapidement l'état dans lequel étaient ses vêtements et c'est plus embarrassé que surprise qu'elle tenta de se recouvrir puisque sa chemise était à moitié ouverte avec plusieurs boutons qui manquaient à l'appel; sa jupe était indéniablement devenue bonne à jeter puisque toute sa hanche droite avait été déchiré en deux, sans oublier que ses cheveux étaient à présent lâchés, tombant sauvagement sur ses épaules dans des ondulations discutables.

"La première fois? commença Sugihara. Alors comment t'expliques qu'après juste une première fois, tu sois venues au lycée?

-Moi aussi j'ai entendu les premières en parler, approuva Honjo."

Hasano déglutit. L'information avait tourné si rapidement au sein de l'établissement? Et puis, ils avaient aussi pu la remarquer? Elle n'arrêtait pas d'être impressionné par ses lycéens, ils lui semblaient être inhumains tellement leur image collait si peu à celle dont elle se faisait de la vie "normale". Du moins, à sa vie.

"C'est vrai... J'avoue que j'ai passé l'après-midi devant Suzuran. Mais, je n'avais aucune mauvaise intention.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu foutais là? demanda Honjo.

-Je..."

Elle ne put s'empêcher de ne pas répondre. Elle ne pouvait tout bonnement pas dire qu'elle était venue espionner leur style de vie. Ce serait vraiment mal vu, vraiment très très mal vu. Elle avala difficilement sa salive avant de s'obliger à dire la réponse suivante qui lui couterait sûrement chère en émotion.

"Je n'ai pas à vous répondre. Ce... ce sont mes affaires."

Les trois lycéens ne savaient même plus comment réagir. Cette fille qui avait l'air de se pisser dessus il y a dix secondes, venait de leur résister (en quelques sortes). Honjo n'en croyait pas ses yeux alors que Sugihara était resté de marbre bien qu'en son for intérieur, il en était tout aussi surpris. Seul Hiromi avait insinueusement sourit.

"Alors tu sais aussi te rebiffer?

-Et dire que j'croyais que c'était qu'une conne qui se laissait marcher sur les pieds! ajouta Honjo.

-Je... je ne suis pas... "conne". C'est juste que..."

Hasano avait dit pour la première fois de sa vie, une injure. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas, cela faisait vraiment bizarre sur le palais, comme si le goût du vice s'y était installé. Elle en était toute retourné. Bien que c'était impossible, elle espéra sincèrement que jamais sa mère n'en sera au courant, où elle aurait certainement le droit au lavage de bouche par le savon de sa bonne. Sa gorge lui piquait déjà.

"C'est juste que quoi...? Honjo laissa sa phrase en suspend puisqu'il ne connaissait pas son nom.

-Ah... Je m'appelle Hasa... tenta de répondre rapidement la blonde puisque dans son éducation, ne pas dire son nom à quelqu'un était signe d'irrespect.

-On ne veut aucune information à ton sujet. Moins on en saura sur toi, et moins on aura de galère, pigé? fit Hiromi, la coupant vivement.

-P... pigé... dit Hasano, réticente et pourtant, elle essaya quand même de s'adapter à leur manière de parler."

Les lycéens en sourirent furtivement, après tout, le fait qu'elle n'y était pas habitué sautait aux yeux. On aurait dit qu'elle apprenait une nouvelle langue, c'était curieux à voir et à entendre. Sugihara observa Hiromi réfléchir sans pour autant comprendre le sujet de sa réflexion, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Honjo n'intercepte son attention.

"Bah, 'faut te trouver un nom de rechange. Ou sinon ça va être chiant si j'veux t'appeler.

-Un... un nom de rechange? demanda la blonde, intrigué puisqu'elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

-Ouai. Par exemple, nous aussi on utilise un nom de rechange pour pas qu'on nous appelle tout le temps par nos noms, ce serait vraiment gavant.

-Ah oui? Et c'est quoi? fit-elle de plus en plus intéressé, les yeux pétillant."

Honjo la regarda interloqué, car c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un montrer autant d'attention sur ce qu'il disait. Et ce n'était pas plus mal.

"L'Ebizuka Trio! Ça en jette nan?

-Wouaaah, c'est fantastique! Vous êtes tellement fort et tellement connu que vous avez besoin d'un nom d'empreint pour qu'on vous nomme! C'est tellement impressionnant! dit-elle survolté tout en agrandissant un peu plus ses grand yeux couleur océan."

Honjo et Hasano continuaient sur leur sujet idiot tandis que Sugihara et Hiromi s'étaient remis à la table de jeu pour finir la partie. En même temps, ils écoutaient la discussion d'à côté, et d'ailleurs, Hiromi ne tarda pas à faire un commentaire, faussement dépité:

"Je rêve ou elle vient de dire trois fois le mot "tellement"? Elle est conne ou quoi?

-C'est une fille..."

La blonde entendit la remarque machiste et chauffa intérieurement à vu d'œil mais elle se contint. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se retenir de dire ce qu'elle pensait (cela devait être son deuxième plus grand défaut) mais cette fois, elle jugea qu'il était bon de se taire ou elle allait vraiment mal finir, c'était une certitude.

"C'est gentil de dire qu'on est fort et tout mais, pourquoi tu dis ça? Tu nous a déjà vu nous battre?

-Et bien oui, quand je vous ai vu au parc, vous vous battiez avec un grand homme, elle montra la taille à l'aide de sa main qu'elle dirigea droit vers le ciel, exagérant qu'à moitié la hauteur de la bête. Il avait un sweat à capuche et il faisait drôlement peur.

-Tu parles de Lindaman? fit Hiromi, interrompant sans gène leur conversation.

-Il me semble t'avoir entendu l'appeler comme ça, oui.

-Alors tu nous a vu nous faire rétamer par se type? continua Honjo.

-Rétamer? Sûrement mais vous vous battiez avec tellement de force et d'acharnement... J'étais impressionné, je n'arrivais même plus à bouger, décrivait-elle tout en peinant à trouver les bon mots qui pourraient leur faire ressentir ce qu'elle éprouvait sur l'instant."

Ce jour-là, elle parvenait presque à concevoir leur rage et leur combativité. Elle en était encore sous les effets. Les trois garçons la regardaient, interdit. Ils avaient vécu dans cet univers toutes leurs vies, tout cela était maintenant d'une banalité affligeante. Alors le fait de voir quelqu'un (une fille, qui plus est) dans cet état après les avoir vu se battre, ça les dépassait. Ils ne parvenait par vraiment à comprendre. Soudain, la jeune fille dans un excès de folie s'approcha à grand pas de la table, posant ses mains dessus sèchement avant de dire pour les trois lycéens:

"Vous êtes tellement incroyables! Je suis vraiment... j'en perd mes mots!"

Tous les trois se fixèrent entre eux, se demandant si la jeune fille n'avait pas perdu une partie de sa tête durant les évènements traumatisants, plus tôt. Mais elle semblait être comme ça de nature. Est-ce que c'était plus rassurant? Pas vraiment.

"Alors... Honjo laissa un blanc en guise de nom, tu es un peu comme notre fan, c'est ça?"

Elle analysa le mot dans tous les sens avant de dire dans un large sourire.

"Oui, on peut dire ça comme cela, c'est vrai!"

Hiromi et Honjo ne tentèrent même pas de cacher qu'ils étaient littéralement morts de rire. Même Sugihara trouvait ça hilarant mais il n'en fit rien et se contenta de la regarder, sidéré.

"Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de si drôle? demanda t-elle, rouge comme une pivoine de honte.

-Oublie, mais t'es vraiment marrante comme fille toi! fit Hiromi.

-Marrante? Et en quoi? Je n'ai rien dit à des fins comiques moi, elle replia ses bras sur son buste pour mimer qu'elle boudait."

Hiromi et Honjo se regardèrent, confus, jusqu'à ce que Sugihara décrète:

"Je croyais qu'elle devait avoir un nom d'empreint.

-C'est vrai, approuva Honjo."

Tous se mirent dans une réflexion profonde pendant un bon bout de temps (qui n'était qu'une dizaine de minutes en fait) quand Hiromi dit, le plus sérieux du monde.

"Pourquoi pas Lady? C'est pas long et pas trop chiant à se rappeler."

Hasano sentit une nouvelle fois son cœur se comprimer d'une douleur plaisante, tandis que sa respiration se fit irrégulière. Elle ne put s'empêcher de mettre ses deux mains jointes à son cœur avant de regarder Hiromi qui la regarda aussi.

"Lady, ça te va?"

Est-ce nécessaire de préciser qu'elle en eut les larmes aux yeux et qu'elle n'avait jamais affiché un sourire si sincère et magnifique qui éblouît les lycéens?

Fin

**_Okey, mon chapitre et un peu mou mais j'en avais besoin comme ça pour m'attaquer aux choses intéressantes (vous me tuerez si je vous dit que je n'ai pas l'ombre d'une idée pour la suite de l'histoire? ... )Ne vous inquiétez pas! Je gère! (enfin, je vais essayer). A vrai dire j'ai beaucoup de scène dans ma tête mais je peine à savoir comment donner un sens à tout ça et c'est sûrement le plus embêtant. Allez, je vais me mettre en "réflexion MAAAAX!" et tenter de trouver une solution à mon problème. (Merci Monta, de ton soutient mental T.T)_**

_Allez, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre (qui n'existe pas encore...)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Alors... Nagisa est sûrement le genre de personnage qui correspond le mieux à Hiromi, enfin, moi, c'est ce que je trouve. Elle est assez rebelle, elle sait dire ce qu'elle pense quand il le faut, elle est mignonne et intéressante. D'après mon point de vue. En plus, je ne pouvais que la faire venir d'une bonne famille! Il fallait qu'elle mérite pleinement mon Hiromi adoré! Et aussi, je me suis régalé à faire sa bonne! Je vous en parle en bas de page! A tout de suite et bonne lecture :D**  
><em>

HiromiXNagisa

Hasano était entré le lendemain matin de bonne heure, ayant passé sa nuit à parler avec l'Ebizuka Trio de choses et d'autres. Elle marchait tel un cosmonaute dans le hall juste derrière la porte d'entré, afin que personne ne voit son arrivé. Mais ce fut en vain puisque sa bonne l'attendait de pied ferme dans le salon et c'est tête basse qu'elle continua son chemin, lorsqu'elle la vu.

"Hasano-san, j'espère pour vous que vous avez une bonne excuse, fit la brune aux reflets argenté de par son âge.

-Ooooh Miki-chan, je suis tellement désolé. Vraiment, je ne saurais pas comment me faire pardonner, plaida la blonde dont le timbre était brisé par les regrets.

-Commencez donc par me raconter la raison de votre absence hier."

Hasano hésita avant de se contraindre à se taire. Il ne fallait en aucun cas que qui conque sache de quoi était fait sa soirée d'hier car ça ne pourrait que ternir la réputation de ses parents. Elle avait travaillé trop dur pour créer cette image que tout le monde se faisait d'elle, alors jamais elle ne la salirait. C'était inconcevable.

"Je... ne peux pas. Je suis désolé mais, je ne peux rien te dire, fit Hasano, face contre terre, prête à pleurer."

Rapidement, la bonne comprit qu'elle ne saurait rien sur le sujet. Elle connaissait la jeune fille depuis toujours, même quand elle était encore embryon alors elle pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert où tout serait écrit en majuscule.

"Calmez-vous, Hasano-san. J'ai bien compris que vous garderez le silence alors je vous en pris, contenez-vous.

-Mais... et ma mère? Est-elle entré?

-Et bien... la bonne déglutit. Oui, elle est arrivé hier soir, vers dix-neuf heure. Elle a tout de suite demandé où vous étiez.

-Que lui avez-vous dit? Hasano s'était arrêté de pleurer et avait concentré toute son attention sur la vieille dame.

-Je lui ai... dit des mensonges, évidemment. Je vous connais depuis que votre existence a commencé, Hasano-san. J'ai senti que vous n'étiez pas en grand danger mais, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mourir d'inquiétude! Vous êtes intelligente et indépendante mais je vous en prie, la prochaine fois, prévenez-moi. Ou je n'hésiterais pas à tout dire à votre mère."

La blonde ne pu s'empêcher de rire nerveusement tant elle était heureuse. Sans manière, elle sauta au cou de la bonne en lui répétant inlassablement "Merci.". Malgré les menaces, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur la vieille dame et c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

La journée était passé passablement vite et la blonde fut en un rien de temps devant le lycée Suzuran. Elle regardait l'intérieur de loin, se souvenant que c'était bien dans ses bâtiments qu'elle avait été la veille. Ça lui semblait si loin et pourtant, si proche. Elle avança à pas incertains dans l'enceinte scolaire puisqu'elle était totalement seule et que le lycée lui, grouillait de voyous inquiétants. Lentement mais sûrement, elle arriva devant la porte d'un des édifices aux couleurs ternes et ravagé par le temps (et les élèves). Des fenêtres étaient brisées, des tags remplaçaient la décoration, et on pouvait même apercevoir un aménagement sur le toit. Elle ne fit qu'un pas à l'intérieur quand on l'arrêta.

"Hey, Lady, qu'est-ce que tu fous là?"

Elle se retourna pour voir Honjo et Sugihara les bras chargé de sac plein de nourriture divers, notamment des sucettes, des bières, des chips, des boules de riz, quelques sachets de M&M's sans oublier des clopes et des BDs. En les repérant, elle fit une légère courbette vers l'avant en guise de salutation tout en disant:

"Bonjour Honjo-san, Sugihara-san. Je venais vous rendre une petite visite et j'ai aussi pensé à vous apporter des fruits."

Elle sortit de son sac un gros sac de divers fruits qui avaient l'air succulent, sans doute une cultivation privée de sa famille. Honjo souri sous son masque blanc (comme ceux des médecins, sur la bouche, mais en mieux) en se disant que c'était une première que des fruits entre à Suzuran, eux qui préféraient les sucreries. Rapidement, ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle emplit de tous les élèves de la classe qui jouaient à qui frappe le plus fort apparemment puisque chacun cognait celui d'à côté. Hasano ne put réprimer un sourire, trouvant se jeu idiot mais c'était sans compter sa peur: elle pénétrait en ce moment même dans une classe pleine de voyous et, en plus, il se trouvait que c'était... une fille! Voilà qu'elle tournait de l'œil, à moitié.

"Hey, Hiromi, regarde qui on a trouvé en chemin, cria Honjo tout en dégageant le chemin vers le garçon aux cheveux noir que les lycéens barraient. Casse toi, connard!"

Il avait fait valser un roux sur le côté juste par la force de son genoux, Hasano était encore une fois stupéfaite par leurs forces. Du côté des tables de jeux, Hiromi se leva afin de voir de qui parlait le décoloré et ses yeux trouvèrent rapidement la blonde.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi?

-Je suis venu apporter... des fruits, fit-elle en faisant la même manœuvre qu'aux deux lycéens plus tôt en sortant son sac bleu-transparent."

Elle se tut un instant faute de l'éclat de rire général de la classe, même Hiromi souri.

"Je rêve ou la demoiselle à apporter des fruits! cria l'un d'un des côtés de la classe.

-Elle nous a prit pour quoi elle? dit un autre plus proche."

Hasano n'aimait pas que l'on rigole d'elle, surtout pour une raison aussi stupide. Elle avait ramené des fruits et alors? Les fruits c'était bon pour la santé déjà, et on ne pouvait pas en dire autant des sucreries. Ses nerfs commençaient à lâcher quand des mains venues de nul part semblaient la tripoter à sa grande surprise accompagné de réflexion tel que "Mignonne la petite!", "Elle en a dans le chemisier on dirait, AhAhAh!" ou encore "Hey, vous nous la prêtez un peu?". Le temps qu'elle ne reprenne ses esprits, elle cria tout en se débattant. Mais bien vite, les lycéens cessèrent de la toucher puisque Hiromi le leur ordonna d'un ton plutôt désintéressé. Hasano, blessé du détachement dont venait de faire preuve le lycéen, tenta de reprendre son calme et épousseta sa jupe par la même occasion. Bientôt, tout fut rentré dans l'ordre et les quatre nouvelles "connaissances" se retirèrent au fond pour manger à leur aise. Tandis que Hiromi avait accepté de manger une pomme et une pêche si Hasano mangeait des chips, le reste des lycéens étaient parvenu à faire fonctionner la télévision qu'ils venaient d'emmener (bien que son origine soit des plus douteuses) et ils l'allumèrent.

"Allez, Lady! T'as juste à bouffer des chips, fait pas chier! insistait lourdement Hiromi soutenu par Honjo qui voulait voir la tête qu'elle ferait puisque les chips étaient au piment rouge."

Mais ils ne purent finir leurs ébats puisque même de loin, ils avaient entendu ce que venait de dire la voix du journaliste, à la télé.

"Nous sommes en présence des quatre personnes agressé hier soir, vers vingt heure. Nous avons réussi, malgré leur trauma, à avoir certaines informations tel que l'identité des malfaiteurs. D'après leurs descriptions, ce serait l'œuvre des élèves de Suzuran. Mais ce que nous ignorions, c'était que ses quatre personnes agressés étaient... puis la journaliste se coupa afin d'écouter les renseignements que l'on lui donnait en direct dans son oreillette. Oui, apparemment, ils étaient des policiers. Et on nous a ..."

Mais le volume fut baissé par un lycéen tandis que les autres bouillaient intérieurement.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose, c'est nous qu'on accuse!"

Voilà d'où a commencé la furie de la classe de troisième qui s'étendit sur tout le lycée en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Hasano, toujours sous le choc, était resté dans la salle de classe, seule. Tous les autres étaient partis prévenir les plus hauts placés selon la hiérarchie de Suzuran et en quelques secondes, à peine, elle s'était retrouvé sur sa chaise sans personne aux alentours. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, c'était des policiers? Mais, ils voulaient la violer! Ils y seraient d'ailleurs arrivé si l'Ebizuka Trio n'était pas venu à temps. Comment pouvaient-ils être des agents de la justice? Eux qui lui avait fait autant de mal. Hasano avait les larmes aux yeux rien qu'en pensant à ce qui serait arrivé si les trois lycéens n'étaient pas au bon endroit, au bon moment. Et ça la faisait encore plus souffrir de se dire qu'à cause d'elle, ils allaient peut être être en tension avec la justice sachant que l'histoire pouvait aller bien plus loin si les policiers témoignaient directement. Tout ça... parce qu'ils l'avaient sauvé. C'était de sa faute, à elle. Hasano devenait folle rien qu'en y pensant et elle s'en voulait car, à présent, les voyous avec lesquels elle venait seulement de faire la connaissance, devaient la détester. Rapidement, elle tenta de se calmer et respira plusieurs fois de suite en prenant de grosse bouffé. Sans savoir où aller, elle se leva et quitta la classe vide avant de marcher le long des couloirs, incognito. Pendant pas mal de temps elle traina sans aucun but précis en tête, juste histoire de passer le temps jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise un des lycéen qui se trouvait plus tôt dans la même pièce qu'elle. Et soudain, elle eut une idée qui était bien mieux que ce qu'elle faisait sur l'instant:

"Excusez-moi... fit-elle d'une petite voix."

Le garçon se retourna, n'arborant pas la bonne humeur.

"Euh, pourriez-vous me dire où se trouve Hiromi-san, s'il vous plait?"

Puis elle fit une légère révérence vers l'avant. Le lycéen ne tarda pas à lui indiquer le lieu et la manière d'y aller puisque notre chère Hasano ne saurait même pas se rendre au toilette dans se lycée. D'une marche tonique, elle arriva à bon port, c'est-à-dire, sur le toit. La porte qui y menait était grande ouverte, comme pour accueillir chaleureusement les gens. Mais la blonde ne se faisait pas d'idée et lorsqu'elle s'aventura au dehors, elle remarqua bien rapidement qu'il n'y avait absolument personne. Les chaises entourant les tables étaient renversées, les verres remplies de bières ou d'autres boissons jonchaient le sol, les cartes étaient dispersés sur tout le toit, les cigarettes continuaient de fumer dans les cendriers et quelques unes par terre. Bref, tout qui prouvait que les lycéens qui étaient sur le toit étaient parti en courant, sans regarder une seconde en arrière. A petit pas, elle s'éloigna de la porte et alla voir plus loin, cherchant avec espoir une musculature menue orné d'une coupe piquante. Après plusieurs mètres, elle vu la silhouette au coin du toit, assis à même le sol sur le rebord. Hasano s'approcha doucement de lui, silencieusement, et quand elle ne fut plus protégé par les aménagement incrusté à la plateforme du sol, le vent prit un malin plaisir à faire voler ses cheveux dans tous les sens vers l'arrière. Elle tenta une fois de les rattacher mais se fut inutile et alors, elle se posta près de Hiromi, s'asseyant lentement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Lady?

-Je suis désolé... Hiromi-san.

-Désolé de quoi?

-C'est de ma faute tout ce qu'il se passe, avoua t-elle tristement. Alors je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour réparer mes erreurs. Je ne veux pas que vous me détestiez et pourtant... je suis si égoïste!"

Ça y est, elle pleura à chaude larme sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

"Je n'ai jamais rencontrer des gens comme vous, vous savez. Là d'où je viens... Tout est si... différent. J'ai toujours vécu dans ce monde, avec ces règles, ces limites, ces restrictions, ce langage, ces comportements, ... Toutes ses choses que l'on doit connaitre par cœur et que l'on doit faire sans nous demander si on en a envie! elle s'écroula lentement sur elle-même, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Je n'en peux plus... Je veux vivre moi aussi... Avoir des convictions inébranlables que je défendrais avec hargne! Je veux aussi être idiotement courageuse... puis elle releva ses yeux larmoyants pour les plonger dans ceux du voyou, sérieux. J'aimerais tellement être comme vous..."

Le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeau fut sur cet instant envouté par les yeux bleu marin qui le noyait et aussi par les paroles de la blonde. Il avait l'impression que le monde qu'elle lui décrivait était loin, très loin du sien, où jamais il ne pourrait même frôler l'entrée. Et pourtant, elle préférait son monde à lui plutôt que le sien... Mais pourquoi? Qu'y avait-il dans son univers de mieux que celui où elle se trouvait? Il n'avait connu que les bastons, le sang et la douleur durant toutes ses années juste pour prouver qu'il était le plus fort. Sa vie ne tournait qu'autour du pouvoir, de la victoire, c'était la seule chose qui comptait. La seule? Non, il avait des amis aussi, qui l'ont aidée et avec qui il avait pu connaître tout ses sentiments de satisfaction, de bonheur et de sécurité aussi. Il avait trouvé avec l'Ebizuka Trio un nouveau repère dans sa vie qu'il menait jusque là, seul, au jour le jour. Mais il trouvait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, quelque chose d'essentiel auquel il n'avait jamais goûter: L'amour. Mais il était encore trop tôt pour y songer. Hasano avait réussi à se calmer et essuyait à présent son visage de son mouchoir.

"Pardon Hiromi-san. J'ai encore parlé pour ne rien dire, je suis désolé. fit elle. N'y faites pas attention, je pense que je suis juste un peu dépassé ses derniers jours."

Puis elle se releva avant de faire une légère courbette vers l'avant. Elle fit demi-tour et commença une marche régulièrement lente vers la porte jusqu'à ce que Hiromi ne l'interpelle.

"Hey, si t'es aussi à cran, ça te dirait un peu de relaxation, Lady."

Elle fit volt-face, plongeant son regard dans celui du voyou, comme pour lui demander de quoi il parlait par la simple force de sa pensée. Et la seule réponse suffisamment explicite qu'elle eut fut un léger sourire en coin, tout ce qu'il y a de plus inquiétant.

En quelques minutes, les deux lycéens se retrouvèrent main dans la main, sur le terrain derrière le gymnase, à bout de souffle. Hiromi relâcha son emprise sur les doigts de Hasano avant de se mettre à courir vers un tas de débris futiles et arrivé derrière, il se baissa pour attraper quelque chose que la blonde ne parvenait pas à voir, faute de l'angle de vue. Mais en réalité, il n'y avait pas besoin de voir pour savoir ce que c'était, entendre suffisait largement. "Un ronronnement...? Non, un rugissement! C'est..." Elle faillit tourner de l'œil en comprenant ce que c'était, se refusant d'admettre l'évidence: c'était une moto. Et comble du malheur, Hasano avait une trouille bleue des engins à deux roues puisqu'une fois, alors qu'elle était plus petite, son père l'avait lâcher sur son nouveau vélo et elle s'était plantée dans le décors avec en prime, deux semaine d'hôpital. Quand le jeune homme revenait sur la bête près d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de baisser sa tête bien bas.

"Je suis désolé mais c'est au dessus de mes cordes. Je ne peux pas monter... sur ça!

-Et pourquoi? demanda Hiromi, un sourcil levé.

-J'ai... peur... de..., trembla t-elle sans oser nommer la bicyclette.

-Peur? répéta t-il en souriant prêt à rire.

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi, s'il vous plait!

-J'allais pas me foutre de ta gueule! puis il contint son fou rire. Mais ça me dérange que tu parles encore de peur alors que t'es avec moi. Je pensais que j'étais incroyable et tout ça, continuait-il, légèrement gêné. Alors t'as rien à craindre et puis, si ça te rassure, je te protégerais quoi qu'il arrive, ok? "

Ses pommettes rosir alors qu'elle exécutait un signe de tête positif explicite, sa voix l'ayant abandonné. Le lycéen afficha un petit sourire avant de lui tendre un casque, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la fille le regarder curieusement. Il finit par le lui mettre délicatement avant de refermer la sécurité sous son menton.

"Tu connais le principe de la moto, nan?

-Je ne suis jamais monté dessus.

Il soupira.

-Tu t'assois derrière moi, là."

Il lui désigna l'arrière de l'engin où elle se mit difficilement. Dès qu'elle y posa son postérieur, elle glissa jusqu'à ce que son bassin soit totalement collé à Hiromi qui ne réagit pas, à proprement dit, puisque lui sentait simplement la poitrine élancé de la blonde contre son dos.

"Bon, maintenant tu me tiens ici et si y'a le moindre problème, tu me préviens."

Elle entoura la taille du garçon de ses bras, se collant totalement à lui, en prenant le soin de se cacher dans son cou puisque son cœur frôlait l'arrêt cardiaque tellement elle avait peur. Et se fut progressivement que la vitesse de la moto augmentait, se dirigeant sur la nationale. Bientôt, Hiromi fit rugir la bête furieusement, la poussant à atteindre les cent-dix kilomètre/heure. Hasano, lorsque l'adrénaline prit la place de la peur, releva sa tête pour voir le paysage qui défilait à une allure folle tandis que ses cheveux dorés dansaient la tango avec le vent. Son cœur battit à nouveau rapidement mais cette fois, à cause du sentiment de bien être qu'elle ressentait, c'était magique. Cette vitesse qui déformait l'horizon en tâche de couleur, ce sentiment qui lui donnait l'impression que son cœur était resté sur place et qu'elle s'en éloignait à mesure qu'elle avançait, ce corps chaud et ferme qu'elle tenait dans ses bras et qui lui brouillait ses pensées. Quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'elle s'était sentie heureuse et libre?... cela datait-il autant qu'elle ne s'en souvenait plus? Ses émotions furent si fortes qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en se balançant en arrière pour regarder le ciel bleu pastel. Elle eut envie de hurler aussi mais elle ne pouvait pas, question d'éducation. Le temps semblait s'allonger et s'étirer, tout comme la nationale sur laquelle ils continuaient de rouler depuis près de trois heures, maintenant. Hiromi décida d'ailleurs de s'arrêter à une station d'essence avoisinant un parc. Bientôt, il retira les clefs du contact, demandant à la blonde de descendre, ce qu'elle fit sans attendre.

"Alors? T'as eu peur? demanda Hiromi tout en détachant le casque d'Hasano, les yeux dans les yeux.

-Au... au début mais après, non, fit-elle timidement. Mais c'était tellement incroyable! J'ai eu l'impression que mon cœur trainait derrière nous, c'était fantastique! continua t-elle plus survolté.

-Ça s'appelle la grande vitesse, Lady, ajouta t-il, un grand sourire pendu au lèvre, certainement dû à l'attitude joyeuse et excité de la blonde dont les yeux bleu azure pétillaient magnifiquement."

Hasano ne put s'empêcher de rougir en voyant le jeune homme arborer cette expression qui le rendait beau à en couper le souffle. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait afficher un visage aussi lumineux et ce n'est que difficilement qu'elle aurait pu décrire ce qu'elle ressentait dans sa poitrine: c'était plaisant et désagréable à la fois. Jamais ça ne lui était encore arrivé.

"Je dois acheter de l'essence, informa le jeune homme.

-Euh... J'ai faim aussi, Hiromi-san.

-Bon, j'te prendrais un truc à manger, fit-il en soupirant. J'te rejoins dans le parc, bouge pas de là."

Puis il se retourna et s'en alla, alors c'est d'un pas lent qu'Hasano se dirigea vers la surface verte où se trouvait tables de pique-nique, bancs, air de jeux et toilettes. Elle s'assit au premier siège trouvé, ses jambes commençant à lui faire ressentir les courbatures dû à la moto.

"Qui à eu l'idée de cette position? Elle est intenable et douloureuse! s'énerva t-elle."

Elle observa les alentours et remarqua qu'il faisait de plus en plus sombre, le soleil commençant à se coucher. Et se fut comme un flash aveuglant qu'elle se rappela de sa bonne. Sans perdre une seconde, elle plongea sa main dans sa poche, récupéra le téléphone, composa le numéro à la vitesse de la lumière puis appuya sur le bouton vert avant de mettre le combiné à son oreille. Le "bip" sonore retentit.

"Allo? Résidence des Hasano à l'appareil.

-Miki-chan? C'est Nagisa.

-Hasano-san? Mais pourquoi m'appelez-vous?

-Pour vous prévenir que je ne serais pas là dans une heure, comme d'habitude. Je vais sûrement tarder un peu... même beaucoup, en réalité.

-Hasano-san, mais que vous prend t-il de découcher tous les soirs, en ce moment. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à devenir une mauvaise fille ou je vous en ferais passer l'envie.

-Non, non! Certainement pas mais..."

Au loin, à travers le combiné, elle entendit la voix de sa mère crier quelque chose qu'elle ne put identifier. Il y eut ensuite un court silence avant que la ligne ne soit coupé. Hasano observa son portable un instant, voyant le numéro de sa maison encore afficher. "Devenir une mauvaise fille" se rappela t-elle, en quoi cela pouvait être mauvais? Elle avait vécu tellement de sentiment différent en si peu de temps... elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, pas encore, pas tout de suite.

"Hey, Lady! appela Hiromi."

Elle fit volt-face et face au sourire qu'il afficha en lui montrant un sac plein de nourritures diverses, elle ne put que le lui rendre, tentant de le faire tout aussi rayonnant.

Fin

**_Aaaaah Miki-chan! La bonne parfaite! Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire d'elle en réalité, à part peut-être qu'elle est la seule à veiller sérieusement sur la petite ado! Elle est la seule chose qui soit resté dans la vie réelle (ce qui veut dire telle qu'elle est vraiment) dans l'entourage de Nagisa. Entre sa mère accro à la perfection et le mode de vie qu'elle l'oblige à suivre... Enfin, bref, le calvaire! _**

**_J'ai zappé ma mini-explication sur "Lady" tout à l'heure. Alooors! J'ai pas de truc extra-génialissime à raconter, loin de là. En fait, ça m'est venu comme ça! Et comme je voulais, au départ, que Nagisa reste dans le plus grand mystère sur ce qui l'a concernait, ça m'arrangeait. Même si j'avoue que dans cette version c'est les garçons qui ne veulent aucune infos sur elle... Mais c'est pas plus mal! (Et pour le fait que se soit "Lady", et bien il n'y a pas de raison. J'aimais bien, c'est tout!) _**

_**A tout de suite!**  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

_**J'aurais pu écrire cette histoire de mille et une autre façon sachant que les seules choses que l'on m'avait demandé c'était: "une histoire sur Hiromi", "avec une fille ou un garçon(bien que l'envie de la quémandeuse était explicitement centré sur la fille :P)" . Alors pourquoi cette histoire heiin? Aussi bien que si j'avais écrit une autre version, vous vous seriez demandé la même chose alors il n'y a pas de raison précise. La plus part du temps, je commence à écrire sans même réfléchir où ça va aboutir. Et oui, c'est vrai! (Mais il m'est déjà arrivé d'avoir juste une idée, une scène ou même juste une fin... Aaahaah!)**  
><em>

_**bonne lecture**  
><em>

HiromiXNagisa chap4

Il faisait nuit noir lorsque le moteur de la bête cessa de rugir devant la demeure des Hasano. Enfin, "devant", c'était plutôt à quelques mètres à côté puisque leur venu devait rester secrète. Personne ne devait les voir. La blonde retira rapidement son casque avant de descendre et de se poster face au lycéen qui n'avait pas bougé et la regardait à présent. Elle lui tendit l'objet de protection tout en disant:

"Et bien, je te remercie pour cette balade, Hiromi-san.

-Alors, relaxé?

-Pardon?

-C'était le but de la viré en moto nan? T'avais dit que t'était dépassé par ce qui t'arrivait et tout ça, ses derniers jours...

Hasano souriait intérieurement. Elle était contente qu'il avait écouté ce qu'elle avait dit cette après-midi, sur le toit. Habituellement, lorsqu'elle parlait, c'était dans le vent. Jamais personne ne prenait du temps pour ce qu'elle avait à dire, faisant semblant d'être intéressé avec l'esprit ailleurs ou encore, exposant explicitement son inattention. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui montrait un quel conque signe de préoccupation et elle, ça lui plaisait. Surtout venant du délinquant.

-Et? Est-ce que tu vas mieux, Lady? fit-il, sérieusement soucieux.

Hasano qui était prise d'une folle envie de le titiller, dit malgré elle.

-Es-tu inquiet à mon sujet, Hiromi-san?

-Ne sois pas si confiante Lady, surtout à propos de moi, puis il se retourna nonchalamment vers elle. A c'qui parait, les mecs dans mon genre ne sont pas digne de confiance.

-Et qui dit ça?

-Tous le monde! rigola t-il. On ne t'as pas prévenu?

-Ne plaisantes pas! Et puis, je ne crois que d'après mes expériences moi! Je ne généralise pas les gens. Tout le monde est différent."

Hiromi l'observa un court instant car, pendant une seconde, pour il-ne-sait-quelle-raison, cela lui parut étrange d'entendre quelqu'un dire ça. Comment pouvait-elle le regarder sans préjuger? Lui qui n'avait vécu que derrière ça. Il prit un moment à s'y faire mais cette manière de pensée collait si bien à la blonde qu'il en sourit.

-Mais, arrête de rire de moi, fit-elle faussement boudeuse.

-Bon, en tout cas, je préfère te voir avec cette tête. Les larmes, ça ne te va absolument pas."

Hasano en rougit de façon intense, telle que ses yeux s'embrumèrent. Sa poitrine lui tirailla plaisamment aussi, sans oublier cette main qui lui arrachait les entrailles sans pour autant qu'il n'y est de douleur. C'était si étrange et contradictoire. Depuis quand souffrir était devenu si peu désagréable. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti se genre de chose et peinait à les définir. La seule chose qu'elle savait, sans doute possible, était que tout ce qui lui arrivait venait de... Hiromi. Lui aussi d'ailleurs, vivait exactement la même chose, seulement, lui savait ce que c'était et refusait de se l'accepter. Après tout, il n'était pas idiot et avait ressentit depuis le début qu'un mur les séparait. Il ne voulait pas... espérer en vain et se faire du mal inutilement. Il tentait de s'en convaincre, comme un rite qu'il répétait en boucle en lui, pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à s'en contenter. Telle une règle imposé depuis des générations, cela attisa indéfinissablement son envie de l'enfreindre.

"Merci pour aujourd'hui... et pour tout Hiromi-..."

Mais des lèvres douces et chaudes, imprimé d'un léger goût de tabac la firent taire. Ce fut fugace mais c'était comme si ça avait duré plusieurs éternités. Elle avait senti son souffle rapide sur sa joue, si tiède et humide, et sa mains aussi, frôler rapidement son visage. Hasano s'était même demander si elle avait pris le temps de respirer tellement elle en fut essoufflé. Enfin, leurs bouches se décollèrent, le froid s'emparant à nouveaux de leurs lèvres. Elle reposa ses yeux sur le lycéen qui avait tourné légèrement sa tête sur le côté, bien qu'elle ne savait même plus si elle avait pensée à fermer ses yeux, en tout cas, l'espace d'un instant, elle ne voyait plus rien. C'était comme si tous ses sens, sans exceptions, s'étaient concentrés sur le baiser. C'était incroyable, elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Fallait-il parler au moins?

"Hum... toussota t-elle, embarrassé à l'extrême. Je passerais demain aussi, au lycée.

-T'as jamais cours?

-Bien sûr que si. Seulement, ils sont principalement concentré sur le matin, avec les cours du soir en option.

-Vous vous crevez pas à la tâche vous, ironisa t-il.

-J'aimerais bien t'y voir, tu ne tiendrais même pas une journée, Hiromi-san!"

Un court silence suivit cette réplique, avant que le lycéen dont la chaîne accroché à sa ceinture cliquetait en cognant le métal de la moto faute du vent ne demande, d'une voix étonnement sérieuse avec un brin de douceur.

"J'préférerais que tu m'appelles seulement... Hiromi.

Il attrapa ensuite une cigarette de sa poche intérieur avant de l'allumer de son briquet. La lumière rouge qui en émana donna un tout autre aspect à leurs visages, à leurs expressions. Comme si, à cette instant, quelque chose était né, en eux, dans les lueurs couleur enfer qui se reflétait dans leurs yeux. Quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû exister puisqu'il signifierait l'alliance de deux mondes totalement différents. Ce sentiment qu'ils partageaient et qui aurait dû être une bénédiction, allait causer leur perte et ça, indéniablement.

Hasano rentra chez elle quelques minutes plus tard, par la porte de derrière qui ouvrait sur la buanderie. Elle ne croisa personne jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne sa chambre, à son grand soulagement. Mais ce fut fugace puisque Miki-chan était là, assise sur sa chaise de bureau, les bras croisés.

"J'espère sincèrement que vous aller me dire quelque chose, Hasano-san. Parce que sans rien savoir, je ne peux pas accepter de vous couvrir plus longtemps."

La blonde resta debout, simplement, ses neurones entièrement pris par la question suivante, bien que se soit plutôt une affirmation certaine "Je ne peux rien lui dire!". Telle était le dilemme qui la dévorait au point qu'une furieuse migraine ne l'arrête sèchement de réfléchir.

"Mika-...chan. Je ne sais pas... comment m'y prendre. Ni ce que je dois t'avouer. Tu sais, en si peu de temps il m'est arrivé tellement de chose merveilleuse. J'ai goûter à tellement de sentiment, de sensation que je ne saurais même pas te décrire. J'aimerais vraiment tout t'expliquer... cela me brûle les lèvres à un point que tu ne peux pas t'imaginer mais, je me suis faite une promesse que je ne dois en aucun cas briser. C'est si compliqué..."

En quelques secondes, les yeux d'Hasano s'étaient mis à pétiller puis à se remplir de larmes. Après tout, elle était sincère et si cela ne touchait pas à l'honneur de sa famille et à tous les efforts qu'elle avait fourni durant toute sa vie, elle n'aurait pas hésité un seul instant à informer sa bonne adoré de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu durant ses derniers jours. Hélas, vu tout ce que cela impliquait, elle devait se résoudre à garder le silence. La vieille dame regarda la jeune fille qui lui faisait face avec une expression douce, exactement la même qu'elle avait lorsque celle-ci était plus petite. Oui, car, bien qu'elle le savait depuis toujours, Hasano Nagisa ne s'arrêtait pas de lui prouver à qu'elle point elle pouvait être mature et s'occuper de ses affaires seule, et ça, depuis toujours. Miki s'en voulait de cette qualité que la blonde avait acquis bien trop tôt pour son âge bien que se ne soit pas sa faute mais celle de ses parents qui l'a délaissaient aux mains d'éducateurs qui ne pouvait que faussement imiter leurs rôles.

"Et bien, Hasano-san, je ne vous ordonnerais qu'une chose.

La vieille dame se leva puis marcha à pas lent faute de son âge, vers la porte.

-Je vous en conjure... Ne faites rien qui vous blessera, que se soit votre corps, ou votre cœur."

Le lendemain, ce fut dans la bonne humeur qu'Hasano se leva en direction de la salle à manger où un bon petit-déjeuné l'attendait. Rapidement, elle se lava le visage, remonta ses cheveux en chignon et rejoignit la bonne en bas.

"Bonjour, Hasano-san.

-Bonjour, Miki-chan! fit-elle, survolté.

-Que nous vaut votre bonne humeur de ce matin?

-Sûrement la bonne soirée d'hier!

Puis on entendit d'autre pas les rejoindre.

-Et que s'est-il passé pour que ta soirée soit si bonne, ma fille? fit la mère qui venait de s'asseoir à la table et de se servir une tasse de café.

Rapidement, la bonne et la jeune fille se regardèrent étroitement.

-Je... euh... pardon? fit la blonde

-Et bien quoi? N'as-tu pas passé ta soirée chez ta meilleure amie? C'est bien ce que vous m'aviez dit, Mizaki?

-Assurément, répondit la bonne.

-Oui, bien sûr! Nous avons étudié une grande partie de l'après-midi pour l'examen national et ensuite, nous nous sommes un peu amusé.

-Amusé? Et à quoi? entonna la mère dont le regard se fortifiait.

-A des jeux de... réfléchi t-elle. Des jeux de logique! Avec des énigmes sur des équations et tout ça! assura t-elle avant de mordre à pleine dent dans sa boule de riz aux prunes."

La mère, soucieuse, observa un court instant sa fille qui mima être prise par le journal du matin qui passait à la télévision. Sans un mot de plus, elle écouta à son tour le scoop du jour que la journaliste habituelle annonçait.

"Hier soir, dans les environs de dix-neuf heures, a eu lieu le témoignage des quatre policiers agressés par des lycéens. Après de longues recherches, il semblerait que nos informaticiens ont enfin découvert leur identité, confirmant formellement que cette agression a bien été faite par le lycée Suzuran."

Ensuite, comme un tic, elle plaça son doigt sur son tympan, essayant d'entendre plus clairement les renseignements qu'on lui donnait en direct. Ce fut le moment que la mère d'Hasano choisit pour commenter sur un ton moqueur et supérieur.

"Je suis bien contente que l'on t'ait choisi ce lycée, tient! Qui sait ce qui serait advenu de toi si tu avais trainé avec des gens de cette classe inférieur! En quelques jours, tu te serais transformé en débauché! J'espère ne jamais avoir affaire à ce genre de personne.

-Ce sont des humains comme nous, mère. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous les traitez si différemment."

Au même instant, une ombre surgit devant les yeux de la blonde, la frôlant. Enfin "frôler" était le mot à utiliser avant puisque déjà, la douleur sur sa joue surgit. Sa mère s'était levé par colère, regardant dans les yeux marin de sa fille. En fond, on pouvait entendre la journaliste reprendre.

"D'ailleurs, je viens d'apprendre que plus tôt, dans la matinée, ses trois lycéens ont été arrêté par la police régional et qu'ils sont en ce moment même en cellule, en train d'attendre leurs procès..."

Ce fut tout ce que le cerveau d'Hasano eut le temps d'enregistrer après le mot "arrêté". Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Enfin, si elle comprenait mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'accepter, à se résoudre à se dire que c'était vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé. "Est-ce que Hiromi-san aussi est en ce moment en... prison?" Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se le demander bien que la réponse soit une évidence. C'était de sa faute, totalement et entièrement de sa faute! C'était inacceptable. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser les choses se dérouler ainsi, elle devait assurément faire quelque chose, quoi que se soit, elle ne pouvait pas tout bonnement rester les bras croisés à attendre que cela se passe. Non. Elle était incapable de faire ça, ce serait bien trop terrible. Elle ne pourrait plus se regarder en face, elle ne pourrait plus vivre même. Oui, après tout, c'était de Hiromi-san qu'on parlait. Oui, après tout, elle était amoureuse de lui.

"Oh mon dieu, murmura t-elle malgré elle.

-Que t'arrive t-il, Nagisa? demanda empressement sa mère."

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre, bien que la bonne formulation serait qu'elle ne l'avait même pas entendu, ses pensées raisonnaient trop fort dans sa tête pour ça. Elle se leva soudainement, allant tout d'abord vers la cuisine avant de remarquer que c'était la mauvaise direction. Ensuite, elle tenta vers les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre, peut-être qu'elle y trouvera une réponse, du moins l'espéra t-elle. Déstabilisé, elle tenta d'aller le plus rapidement possible dans son antre où elle pénétra d'une marche incertaine, s'arrêtant au seuil après avoir refermer la porte derrière elle. Quelques secondes, elle resta immobile, le temps que la vérité ne s'expose à elle de manière brutale: Hiromi était en prison par sa faute. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul, Honjo et Sugihara aussi. Soudainement, telle une fissure, elle s'écroula à terre, se repliant sur elle-même comme pour éradiquer son existence de la surface de la planète. Les larmes la submergèrent ensuite, coulant inlassablement sur son visage au point que toute forme de vie n'en soit effacé et que ses traits ne se paralysent par la tristesse. Hasano ne tenta pas de se retenir, le courant était bien trop fort.

"Oh mon dieu, Hiromi-... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire?"

Fin

_**Ohlalala! Catastrophe! Je suis sincèrement désolé mais je n'ai toujours pas écrit la fin. Et pour la première fois, je vais poster mon histoire sans qu'elle ne soit entière. J'espère que ça ne m'arrivera plus et je ferais en sorte de toujours finir mes histoires mais là, c'était une exception! Pas de panique, je vais essayer de l'écrire avant la reprise des cours! Et, au pire, de la poster la semaine prochaine... Mais si j'y arrive pas... Et bien ça dépendra de mes devoirs, s'ils me laissent la possibilité d'écrire le "Last Chapter"!**_

_**Et aussi, j'ai déjà l'idée globale de comment ça va finir! C'est rassurant non! Non?**_

_**Allez, j'arrête mes conneries et je vous dis au prochain chapitre, qui j'espère sera au rendez-vous! :)))**_

_**(Laissez moi des reviews please! Que je sache si ça vous a plu ou pas! Shaoooow)**  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

**_Enfin, j'ai eu le temps d'écrire! Pendant un instant, quand j'ai vu mon agenda en cours, hier, je me suis dit "Oh p*tain! J'pourrais jamais finir ma fiic si ça continu!" (mot pour mot). Et en fin de compte, si! Ça fait plaisir :) _**

_**J'espère que ma suite vous plaira, bonne lecture !**  
><em>

HiromiXNagisa

Une vingtaine de minutes. Voilà le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour se remettre les idées en place et finir par mettre son uniforme de lycée puisqu'elle avait cours. Elle avait songé que ne pas y aller ne changerait pas grand chose à la situation, pire, elle l'aggraverait. De toute façon, sur l'instant, elle n'avait pas l'ombre d'une solution pour venir en aide à l'Ebizuka Trio et ce n'est pas en séchant le lycée qu'elle pourra y changer quelque chose. D'un pas lent, elle descendit au rez-de-chaussé, rejoignant sa bonne qui servait le thé à sa mère qui bavardait. Le cœur lourd, elle s'assit.

"Et bien, quelle est cette mine triste que tu nous affiches là? N'étais-tu pas de bonne humeur tout à l'heure?"

Tel un reproche, elle regrettait cette joie qui l'avait conquise plus tôt, alors que Hiromi était en prison, lui. De nouveau, elle eut envie de pleurer. Combien de temps se cauchemar allait encore durer sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire?

"Mère, je... commença t-elle, tremblante

-Allons donc! Cesse de parler et va vite mettre tes chaussures! Je te signale que c'est aujourd'hui le concours national. Et tu as intérêt à le réussir haut la main! fit la femme."

"Oh non, entre temps, j'ai complètement oublié! Je n'ai pas nécessairement besoin de réviser mais... Hiromi..." pensa t-elle. Un poignard transperça son cœur et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux pendant qu'elle prenait ses chaussures. Sans vie, elle se prépara, sans même vérifier si elle avait oublié quoi que se soit, chose qu'elle faisait machinalement d'habitude. Sous l'œil attentif de la bonne, elle s'en alla avec pour seul au revoir un signe furtif de la main. La porte claqua.

"Hasano-san, ne trouvez-vous pas votre fille... un peu... commença la vieille femme.

-Ne t'en occupe pas, ce doit être le stresse. Nous l'avons tous connu le jour de nos examens qui dirigerons le reste de notre vie, coupa la seconde sur un ton autoritaire propre des maîtresses de maison."

La bonne se tut, l'expression ravagé par l'inquiétude. "Ce n'est pas cela, Hasano-san. Ça ne l'est pas." pensa t-elle.

La sonnerie retentit, les crayons se posèrent sur les tables individuelles, les soupires se firent entendre, les bavardages commencèrent. Hasano n'était en rien différente des autres dans ses instants là puisqu'elle avait réagi exactement comme eux, seulement, pour d'autre raison moins claire. Tandis que les élèves quittaient lentement la classe ou qu'ils se préparaient à partir, elle se courba plus distinctement sur sa table, la tête dans ses bras. Elle avait mal à la tête, une vraie migraine qui se propageait doucement du côté droit de son crâne, vers le côté gauche. Un rapide massage circulaire du bout des doigts sur ses tempes censé atténuer la douleur, l'aggrava. Après tout, cela faisait maintenant trois heures et demi qu'elle écrivait des réponses à différentes questions dans différentes matières d'une moitié de cerveau alors que la seconde moitié était totalement concentré à trouver un moyen d'aider la personne qu'elle aimait. Elle soupira encore.

"Hasano-chaaaaan! fit une voix aigüe."

La blonde se retourna vivement.

"Mi...Miri? (se dit Mili) Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Je croyais qu'on ne passait pas nos examens dans la même école?

-Fu Fu Fu! J'ai demandé à mon père de me mettre ici pour être avec toi! Je lui ai dit qu'ou sinon, ma note serait en dessous de la moyenne! Et ça a marché!"

Elle fit un grand sourire à Hasano qui tenta d'en reproduire un sur son visage mais, à la place, il se crispa d'une horrible manière. La brune la dévisagea avant de prendre une chaise à proximité et de s'installer près de son amie. Hasano redoutait ce qui allait suivre lorsque les traits de Miri devinrent étrangement sérieux.

"Hasano... Tu sais que je suis ton amie depuis la première année de collège maintenant..."

La blonde déglutit, affirmant intérieurement les dires de sa copine de longue date.

"Et tu sais aussi que je suis légèrement utile quand il s'agit de régler des problèmes graves..."

La blonde se mit à sourire naturellement. Ne remarquant que trop tard les larmes naissant dans ses yeux, fautes du pressentiment violent de ce qui allait suivre.

"Et j'espère que tu sais aussi que je ne suis pas aveugle ni insensible à la vue d'une personne, que je considère (personnellement) comme une de mes meilleurs amies, qui souffre.

-Je... tenta t-elle.

-Non, laisse moi finir! Parce qu'il y a une chose que tu ne sais pas, et que je sais sur toi."

Hasano leva son visage rougit et larmoyant vers la brune, l'observant avec appréhension et étonnement.

"Je sais que tu ne te plaies pas ici, que tu ne t'intéresses pas toujours à ce qu'on considère être des passe-temps amusants. Je sais que tu as toujours voulu vivre autre chose. Quelque chose de diffèrent de ce que ce monde riche, avec des parents aisés t'offre. Je le sais. Et je sais aussi, que tu ...

-Comment sais-tu tout ça Miri? coupa sèchement la jeune fille, partagé entre énervement d'une chose si personnelle dévoilé, la stupeur de ce secret découvert et l'impatience de savoir le pourquoi du comment.

-Je le sais parce que... Ma sœur est exactement comme toi! Votre manière de vous comporter avec les autres et... ce trait, là... dit-elle d'une voix douce qui se voulait considéré comme allié en posant le bout de son indexe pile entre ses deux sourcils. Tu savais qu'il disparaissait quand tu étais avec ton copain?"

Hasano n'en revenait pas. Miri qui était la fille la plus tête en l'air, qui ne se souciait que de s'amuser et de faire plaisir à ses parents... Comment pouvait-elle savoir toutes ses choses? Comment les avait-elle remarqué? Elle ne faisait jamais attention à rien!

"Miri... Je t'en prie, explique-toi! s'emporta t-elle, le choque l'ayant bouleversé.

-Je vous ai vu, près de chez toi, hier soir. Je venais simplement t'apporter des boules de riz au prune pour te motiver pendant tes révisions... et c'est là que... Je t'ai vu avec..."

Sa voix se coupa, cherchant profondément si elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. Après tout, la personne qui était en face de son amie se soir-là, elle craignait s'être trompé sur son identité. Pour Miri, c'était vraiment trop improbable, voir même impossible car, ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble, non, c'était inconcevable. Car, les problèmes que cette relation impliquerait...

"Hasano-chan, dis-moi... c'était bien un garçon de Suzuran avec toi, pas vrai?demanda t-elle tout en redoutant la réponse.

-Oui."

Hasano l'avait avouer tout simplement car, de toute façon, son amie le savait, au fond. La brune ouvrit de grand yeux jusqu'à ce que son cerveau intercepte le message et qu'elle n'en saisisse tout le sens. Comme en proie à la gravitation, sa tête retomba vers l'avant dans un mouvement brusque, Hasano la regardant, inquiète. Elle redoutait sa réaction, elle avait peur de ce qui allait advenir de leur amitié qui avait maintenant plus d'importance qu'il y a peu. Oui, car bien que Miri savait ce qu'elle ressentait et pensait de sa vie, elle avait continué à la traiter de la même façon que toujours. Et ça, ça l'avait vraiment touché. Les larmes lui coulèrent abondamment des yeux, venant s'encrer sur sa jupe jusqu'à ce que la brune ne se lève sèchement, se plantant droite comme un poteau devant la blonde.

"C'est bon! Je vais beaucoup mieux! J'ai été surprise, mais de toute manière, c'est ta vie et tu en fais ce que tu veux! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te poserais aucune question sur ce sujet... Alors, je t'en supplie, explique moi ce qui ne vas pas! Je n'aime pas du tout te voir comme ça, Hasano-chan!"

La blonde réfléchit un instant avant de laisser s'échapper un hoquet, son visage humide par les larmes récentes.

"Miri... Aide-moi!"

Et sa voix se brisa par un autre flot de larmes.

Le soleil se couchait, privant les deux jeunes filles de ses rayons réchauffant. Elles se dirigeaient lentement mais sûrement vers la demeure de la brune tout en parlant. En fin de compte, Hasano avait raconter toutes ses mésaventures des derniers jours à Miri qui l'avait écouté avec une préoccupation qui choqua la blonde. Après tout, c'était la deuxième personne à faire preuve d'une telle prévenance envers elle et cette attention la fit rappeler la première. Lui qui s'était arrangé pour la faire sourire, la vidé de toutes ses ombres présentent dans son cœur, et qui avait réussi. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent mais elle se contint tant bien que mal.

"Alors, il est en prison avec ses amis parce qu'il t'a sauvé. C'est bien ça?

-Exactement! affirma t-elle avec ferveur."

La brune réfléchit un instant lorsque ses yeux noisettes pétillèrent.

"Allez, Hasano-chan, dis-moi que tu m'adores! lança t-elle en pivotant sur elle-même afin de se retrouver en face de la blonde.

-Pardon? Et pourquoi je te le dirais? Il n'y a pas le contexte qui va avec, fit-elle, surprise.

-Alors je vais t'en trouver un tout de suite. D'après ce que je sais, il est possible de faire un témoignage anonyme sans paraitre au procès.

-Mais je n'ai aucune preuve de ce qu'il m'ont fait! s'exaspéra la blonde, ses espoirs renaissant qui disparaissaient à nouveau.

-Et c'est la que tu te trompes! Tu m'as bien dit que tu t'étais faite... hum, "agressé" à la grande place tout près de Suzuran, c'est bien ça?

-Oui, et alors? demanda t-elle, ne suivant que de loin où son amie voulait en venir.

-Tu n'as pas vu qu'il y avait une banque juste là?

-"Et alors?" se répéta t-elle

-Qui dit banque, dit guichet. Et qui dit guichet, dit...

-Caméra! annonça Hasano telle une révélation.

-Oui! Avec un peu de chance, on aura peut être quelques images."

Hasano qui commençait à retrouver courage ne put s'empêcher de serrer brusquement Miri dans ses bras tout en pleurant. Elle n'aurait su dire si c'était de la joie, du soulagement ou de l'inquiétude mais elle remercia inlassablement la jeune fille qui lui était d'une aide plus que précieuse.

"Mais, comment est-ce qu'on va...?

-T-t-t-t-t! fit la brune en secouant son indexe de droite à gauche. C'est la que j'entre en scène pour t'avertir que... mon père est juge! Alors je peux facilement mettre mon nez dans cette affaire et faire éclater la vérité au grand jour! Ta-dam!"

Pendant quelque seconde, la blonde observa la jeune fille médusé. Elle ne savait même pas quoi dire tellement elle était infiniment reconnaissante et elle savait que jamais elle ne pourrait la remercier assez pour ce qu'elle avait fait, pour ce qu'elle faisait et qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Il n'y avait aucun mot assez significatif qui aurait pu remplacer un "merci" et lui faire comprendre la profondeur de sa gratitude.

"Miri... je..., essaya de commencer la blonde.

-Ne dit rien Hasano-chan! Je sais, j'ai compris."

La brune sourit et pour la première fois, elle vit sa copine lui rendre son sourire sans qu'aucun trait forcé entre ses sourcils ne vienne gâcher cette magnifique image.

"Hasano-chan, ne t'inquiète plus. Je te promet d'en parler à mon père ce soir et...

-Miri, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides autant. Je veux dire, ça risque de te causer de graves problèmes."

Elle la regarda sournoisement avant de se mettre dos à la jeune fille qui attendait une réponse.

"Tu sais, j'ai vraiment envie de t'aider mais ce serait mentir de dire que je n'ai pas une idée derrière la tête, elle se retourna pour être face à Hasano cette fois, son visage exprimant une sincérité accablante. Mais je te jure que je ne voulais que t'aider!

-Qu'est ce que tu veux en échange? demanda t-elle, incertaine.

-Rien qui vienne de toi, je t'assure. Mes motivations sont purement professionnels.

-Professionnels? s'étrangla la blonde.

-Et bien oui. Je veux prouver à mon père que je suis capable de faire des choses moi-même! Et que je... je suis apte à devenir juge, comme lui."

Hasano écarquilla des yeux avant de rire légèrement. Miri la regarda, stupéfaite, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son amie.

"Excu...excuse-moi, fit-elle entre deux rire. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

-Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru que tu te moquais de moi! bouda la brune.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas."

Ensuite, le portable de la jeune fille vibra, les coupant toutes les deux. Rapidement, elle plongea sa main dans son sac avant de relever le clapet du mobile et de découvrir un message qui ordonnait, en globalité, à la lycéenne de rentrer au plus vite pour le repas. Après des rapides excuses envers la blonde, elle s'en alla tout en faisant de grand signe de la main, bientôt imité par la seconde lycéenne.

Fin!

**_Euh, Miri, nouveau personnage. En fait elle est pas nouvelle du tout puisque c'est une des deux copines du début mais c'est seulement là qu'on en apprend plus sur elle. Et oui, je l'ai complétement utilisé pour finaliser cette fiic parce que ma fin de départ ne fonctionnait pas du tout_! Voilà, à tout de suite!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Voilà le vrai "last chapter"! Bon, je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des fautes ou des incompréhensions! Et j'espère sincèrement que ma version de la fin va vous plaire! De toute façon, pas le choix, c'est la seule :P On se retrouve plus bas, Bonne lecture!**  
><em>

HiromiXNagisa

Hasano était rentré, pour la première fois depuis quelques jours, à l'heure. Alors c'est avec surprise que la bonne ouvrit la porte, découvrant la jeune fille sur le pallier.

"Hasano-san? dit-elle, interloqué."

Mais la blonde entra simplement dans la demeure spacieuse avant de se déchausser, de poser son sac sur le côté et d'aller rapidement dans la cuisine.

"Je pourrais avoir du thé s'il te plait, Miki-chan?"

Sans tarder, elle s'exécuta tandis que la lycéenne posa son front contre le bois frais de la table tout en fermant les yeux. Elle repensait à son amie, à ses promesses, à son aide puis à Hiromi. Machinalement, son visage apparut derrière ses paupières et c'est dans un sentiment plaisant qu'elle revoyait la scène où il l'avait embrassé. Elle en rougit. Quand soudain, à cette pensées, elle se demanda si les trois garçons ne lui en voulaient pas profondément, de là où ils se trouvaient. Après tout, ces deux jours en cellules étaient purement et entièrement de sa faute. Comment serait leur relation après ça? Quand ils sortiraient? Elle avait peur qu'Hiromi ne lui en veuille et rien qu'en y pensant, des frissons d'appréhension et de douleur parcoururent son corps tandis que sa gorge se noua. Elle pouvait le dire maintenant, elle avait eu le coup de foudre pour ce lycéen considéré comme de la pire espèce. Un coup de foudre si violent, imprévu, qui l'avait rendu dépendante de ce garçon si rapidement. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'y faire qu'il lui était déjà impossible de le voir et ça, par sa faute. Qu'adviendra t-il si Hiromi ne voulait pas la voir de son propre chef? Elle ne voulait pas le savoir car rien que de l'imaginer, son cœur se contorsionnait d'affreuse façon.

"Hasano-san?"

Elle se releva subitement à l'appelle de son nom, regardant la personne qui l'avait appelé. Son regard tomba sur sa bonne qui tenait une tasse en porcelaine blanche décoré de motif bleu avec sa sous-tasse.

"Votre thé.

-Ah oui, merci infiniment Miki-chan."

La vieille dame posa le tout sur la table tout en observant la jeune fille.

"Hasano-san, quelque chose vous tracasse t-il? s'inquiéta t-elle."

Le silence prolongé eut vite fait de lui répondre tandis que la blonde s'empara de la tasse et la porta à ses lèvres, buvant le breuvage chaud avec une délicatesse experte.

"Bon, cela suffit. Votre obstination a eu raison de vous et j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous aurez l'obligeance de me raconter quelle est cette supercherie! gronda la bonne. J'ai remarqué que votre attitude à totalement changé ce matin, après le journal. Et vous savez combien je suis maternel avec vous alors j'ai tout imaginé et le plus probable serait que vous connaissiez ses jeunes gens, n'est ce pas?"

Hasano dont le choque fut terriblement dure à cacher, éloigna la porcelaine de ses lèvres tout en baissant progressivement la tête. Elle pensa furtivement que cette journée avait été trop riche en émotion pour elle.

"Je ne sais ni pourquoi, ni comment vous avez connu ses crapules mais..."

Hasano, poussé par une colère soudaine, se releva soudainement, faisant valser sa chaise vers l'arrière. Ses poings rencontrèrent, avec une violence qu'elle ne se savait pas capable, la table, faisant éclater en mille morceaux la tasse de thé qui se trouvait dans sa main. Les éclats s'envolèrent, tout comme le sang qui gicla de ses doigts.

"Je ne te permet pas! Ne les insulte pas de "crapules" alors que tu ne sais rien d'eux! Ce sont certainement les personnes les plus gentils que je connaisse! Tant que tu ne les connais pas, ne parle pas d'eux de cette manière!"

Elle se mit à pleurer, et à cause de la colère, et parce que c'était de sa faute si "les personnes les plus gentils qu'elle connait" étaient en prison. Elle ramassa la chaise pour se rasseoir, tremblante, la douleur provenant de sa main se faisant lentement ressentir. Sous le choque, la bonne n'avait pas assimiler la porcelaine brisée alors c'est après quelques minutes qu'elle se hâta d'aller chercher un balais avec la boite de premier soin. Laissant un temps à la jeune fille pour qu'elle reprenne son calme, elle nettoya la cuisine, sachant que dans cette état là, il valait mieux ne pas toucher Hasano. Une fois fait, elle tira une chaise, s'asseyant difficilement faute de son âge, puis avec une douceur infinie elle posa lentement sa main sur celle de la blonde qui avait gardé la tête baissé tout le long.

"Hasano-san, j'ai bien compris après ce matin que ces personnes étaient importantes pour vous. C'est tout ce que je voulais vous dire, alors je vous en prie, expliquez-moi. Je ne supporte plus de vous voir dans cet état...

-C'est de ma faute... murmura t-elle excédé. Ils sont là-bas à cause de moi...

-Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille? s'emporta la vieille femme.

-Parce que c'est la vérité! Ils m'ont sauvé et... c'était des policiers alors... Ils ont accusé Suzuran... Ils ont cru que c'était eux... tenta d'expliquer la blonde entre ses sanglots.

-Calmez-vous Hasano-san, je ne comprend rien!"

Après quelques respirations profondes, Hasano reprit ses explications sous l'air attentif de sa bonne qui comprenait lentement ce que voulait dire le charabia, plus tôt. Quand l'horloge sonna dix-neuf heures, la jeune fille se tut, redoutant la réaction de la femme. Mais il n'y eut pas de réaction car la porte s'ouvrit sur la mère qui rentrait.

"Mizaki, prépare le diner veux-tu, je suis affamé."

Puis, elle alla ranger son manteau et dans se court labs de temps, la bonne dit:

"Hasano-san, maintenant que je comprends tout, je peux te promettre une chose, en échange d'une autre promesse."

La blonde releva son regard pour observer la vieille femme qui venait de quitter sa place.

"Si vous parvenez à faire sortir ses trois innocents jeunes hommes de la situation délicate dans laquelle vous les avez mis, bien que se soit involontairement, alors je promet de ne rien dire à votre mère de cette relation que vous entretenez avec ce Hiromi jusqu'à ce que vous lui en parlez de votre propre initiative. Est-ce que cela vous va?"

Hasano resta bouche bée devant les dires de sa bonne. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que la vieille femme réagirait de manière aussi compréhensive. Elle qui avait une allure si droite, rude et ferme. Elle n'y croyait pas.

"Je... commença t-elle.

-Pourquoi lui demandes-tu si cela lui va? C'est à moi que tu devrais demander quel genre de diner tu prépares, non? A moins que vous ne parliez d'autre chose, coupa la mère froidement.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé Hasano-sama. Je pensais que puisque Hasano-san venait de passer son concours national, alors elle pourrait choisir pour ce soir, mentit Mizuki de manière fluide.

-Oh, oui, faites. Si elle me dit qu'elle est certaine qu'elle sera classé dans les meilleures."

La blonde se leva, se dirigeant lentement vers les escaliers puis, tout en répondant, elle regarda sa bonne avec insistance dans le dos de sa mère, pour que celle-ci comprenne le sous-entendu.

"Oui..., mère."

Et ce fut avec le sourire que le repas fut préparé.

Bien plus tard, lorsque la demeure fut endormi et que la jeune fille peinait à atteindre le pays des songes, son portable vibra. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, avant qu'elle ne décroche.

"Allo?

-Hasano-chan? Je te dérange? fit une petite voix au bout du fil.

-Miri? Non, non, tu ne me déranges pas du tout! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Et bien, après avoir passé deux heures à hurler pour que mon père daigne m'écouter, il a finalement cédé. Tout à l'heure, il a fait jouer ses relations pour mettre la main sur les vidéos et on les a regardé tout à l'heure. Et tu sais quoi?

-Ne me dit pas qu'on voit leurs visages? demanda Hasano, le cœur prêt à s'arrêter.

-Mieux même! On voit leurs visages et l'insigne d'un des quatre policiers. On la voit clairement tomber quand ton prince charmant le frappe violemment pour l'envoyer voler. C'est vrai que l'angle de vue laisse à désirer mais mon père à dit que c'était suffisant, au moins pour leurs éviter le pire.

-Vraiment?"

La jeune fille se laissa retomber dans son lit en mettant son bras sur ses yeux, laissant couler ses larmes de joie qui se noyèrent dans sa chevelure d'or. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa alors qu'elle eut un rire nerveux.

"Mais... Hasano-chan... hésita la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Mon père a dit qu'il avait quand même frappé des policiers alors... Même si c'était pour te protéger, ça reste une infraction de la loi. Les deux garçons que l'on voit ne pas bouger seront libéré mais pour ton prince charmant...

-Miri? Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer pour lui?

-On en sait trop rien. Ça dépendra du jury qui assistera au procès. Pour l'instant, tu ne peux que prier..."

Lorsque Hasano ouvrit ses yeux, un soleil lumineux l'aveugla. Rapidement, elle se cacha sous sa couverture, voulant retarder le moment où elle devrait descendre quand elle se souvint.

"Je n'ai plus cours, alors pourquoi me lever..."

Elle se rendormait quand elle entendit un "clac" sonore qui la fit se relever en sursaut, les jambes toujours dans les draps. D'une mine endormie, elle frotta ses yeux et regarda en direction de la porte: rien. Elle se recoucha quand une voix rauque qui lui était familière la fit se lever totalement en un saut.

"Yo, Lady!

-Honjo? cria t-elle."

En effet, le décoloré était assis sur sa chaise de bureau alors que Sugihara rentrait à son tour par la fenêtre, à présent ouverte entièrement.

"Fait moins de bruit, où on va nous griller! railla le jeune homme dont les cheveux long pendait de part et d'autre de son visage, en natte.

-Je... mais... vous..., tenta t-elle, sans pouvoir mettre de sens à ses paroles puisqu'elle même ne comprenait rien.

-Si tu d'mandes pourquoi on est là, c'est parce qu'on nous à relâché ce matin grâce à ta copine.

-Ce... matin? Mais, il est qu'elle heure? demanda la blonde en agrippant sèchement son portable et en soulevant le clapet. Quatorze heures trente? J'ai dormi autant?

-Tant mieux, apparemment, t'avais l'air d'un monstre à cerne ses derniers jours (c'est Miri qui l'a dit), rigola Honjo.

-Mais... Je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous êtes chez moi, et comment vous avez eu mon adresse.

-Pour faire court, Miri-chan était au procès et elle nous a "sauvagement" défendu. Ensuite, pendant qu'ils décidaient dans une salle à côté de c'qu'ils allaient faire de nous, et bah elle nous a expliqué pas mal de truc, raconta Honjo tandis que Sugihara observa la chambre de long en large, comme s'il cherchait des micros cachés.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a expliqué?

-Que t'as failli rater ton examen national à cause de nous, que t'as fait tout ton possible pour nous sortir de notre galère, que tu t'accusais de c'qui nous arrivait, que t'as risqué l'honneur de ta famille dans cette histoire, que tu pensais qu'on allait t'en vouloir et qu'Hiromi et toi vous étiez ensemble."

Elle baissa son visage honteuse puisqu'ils savaient globalement de ce qu'était fait la longue journée pendant laquelle ils étaient en cellule. Jusqu'à ce que son visage s'empourpre furieusement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte des derniers mots que Sugihara avait prononcé.

"Comment? Elle vous a dit pour Hiromi et ..., mais son embarra lui boucla le bec.

-Ouai, mais d'toute façon, Hiromi nous l'avait d'ja dit."

Ce sujet lui fit mal à la poitrine: Hiromi. Elle s'assit sur son lit, se repliant sur elle-même, ses jambes collées contre son buste et son visage enfouit dans ses bras, son cœur lui faisant mal à en pleurer. Elle se retrouva dans le noir derrière ses paupières closes d'où coulait une larme qui n'avait pas entendu l'ordre qu'elle avait donné intérieurement de ne pas pleurer. Puis, sans bouger, elle se risqua à demander:

"Et pour Hiromi-..."

Mais à peine avait-elle commencé à parler que plusieurs bruits de pas distinct se firent entendre sans pour autant quelle ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, les yeux toujours fermer. Quand des doigts froids et fins la coupèrent dans ses dirent, lui soulevant brusquement le visage et ensuite... des lèvres douces au goût de tabac se posèrent sur sa bouche. Surprise, elle ouvrit de grand yeux, tombant dans ceux, sombres et profonds, de Hiromi. Leurs chaires ne se décollant pas, ils s'observèrent, presque capable de communiquer de cette manière. Pourtant, ce fut presque involontairement que Hasano murmura tout contre les lèvres du jeune homme:

"Hiromi-...?

Il s'éloigna légèrement, restant dans le périmètre d'intimité violé.

"Lady..."

Sans pouvoir se contenir, elle pleura et sauta presque sur le garçon, les faisant tombé tout deux à terre. Sans manière, il l'imita, la serrant plus fort contre lui, plongeant son visage dans ses cheveux blonds qui sentaient une douce odeur de savon.

"Je voulais tellement te voir... et te dire que je suis désolé... si déso..."

Et encore, il la fit taire d'un baiser, mais cette fois, plus ardent et fougueux qui les firent frissonner de plaisir, elle et lui. L'espace d'une seconde, alors qu'elle perdait tout juste ses capacités de réflexion, elle entrouvrit un œil et lança un regard circulaire dans la chambre. Il n'y avait plus personne..? Mais déjà, elle sombrait dans un vicieux désir. Hiromi qui se trouvait sous le corps voluptueux de la jeune fille, la fit tanguer sur le côté et se positionna sur elle, à califourchon, avant de briser leur lien.

"Demande moi ce que tu as à me demander. Et vite.

-Je... Hiromi-... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je pensais que... J'ai cru que... ils n'allaient pas te lâcher et...

-Ta pote est vraiment sympa. Elle nous a défendu avec des preuves irréfutables et des arguments indéniables. Alors, on a été relâché tous les trois, ce matin.

-A vous entendre, on dirait que c'était votre avocat, plaisanta t-elle.

-Bah c'était le cas. On a pas les moyens de s'en payer alors, elle est venue.

-Pardon? Mais, c'est impossible!"

Il rigola avant de se mettre totalement sur elle pour l'embrasser rapidement.

"Bien sûr que c'est impossible, idiote."

Il l'emprisonna de ses bras avant de lui déposer de milliers de petits baisers sur le visage et dans le cou, caressant ses formes généreuses qui auraient bientôt raison de lui. Ensuite, il retrouva le chemins de ses lèvres, pressant les siennes dessus avant que sa langue ne s'engage au travers afin de se mêler à sa consœur, l'entraînant dans des mouvements sensuels qui augmentaient leurs températures corporelles à tout deux. Hasano, timidement, posa ses mains dans la nuque de Hiromi, faisant descendre ses doigts sous la chemise noircie et sale, faute d'avoir été porté trop longtemps. Elle frôla son épiderme dans des gestes machinaux circulaires, le faisant frémir de bien être tout en approfondissant leur étreinte en entourant la taille du jeune garçon de ses jambes, le collant totalement à elle. Mais elle n'avait pas pensée une seconde que cet éloignement était intentionnel puisque son membre avait pris de la grosseur et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le sente. Car, ils n'avaient fait que s'embrasser mais déjà, il était dans cet état et aussi, pour Hasano qui n'avait aucune expérience de ce genre de chose, sans aucun doute. Alors quand l'intimité dure pressa contre l'entre-jambe de la jeune novice, elle ne put réprimer une plainte, à cause de la surprise et de la sensation éprouvé.

"Hi...ro..., murmura t-elle tout contre les lèvres du voyou.

-Tais-toi! maugréa t-il dans un râle."

Le jeune garçon s'attendit à ce que l'emprise ne se desserre mais la blonde n'en fit rien, agrippant cette fois la veste de l'uniforme noir, l'abaissant subrepticement, ce qui fit sourire le lycéen. Le sentant, elle rougit furieusement et s'apprêta à arrêter lorsqu'il se mit sur ses genoux pour l'enlever lui-même sous les yeux curieux de la sainte. D'ailleurs, quand il l'a regarda, son envie irrépressible de lui sauter dessus augmenta de plusieurs cran. Effectivement, la jeune fille était en robe de nuit blanc remonté jusque ses cuisses avec un pans se stoppant plus haut, laissant paraitre la culotte rayée rouge/rose et comble du malheurs, ses brettelles pendaient sur ses épaules et on pouvait rapidement comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas de soutien gorge. Même ses seins étaient mis en relief par la transparence du blanc et ses tétons qui pointaient totalement laissaient admirer qui conque regardait, leurs couleurs nacrés. Il jeta la veste dans un coin avant de revenir sur la jeune fille, lui caressant, en remontant, sa cuisse d'une douceur irréelle que quelques frissons venaient briser. Il rejoigna ses lèvres, l'embrassant langoureusement avant de redescendre, accompagné de baisers, vers son cou en suivant la ligne inscrite qui mena à la poitrine rebondit que les battements de cœur trop rapides et puissants faisaient vibrer. Lentement, il se dirigea vers un bout de chaire rosé avant de l'emprisonner entre ses lèvres, volant un gémissement sensuel à la jeune fille qui n'en revenait pas qu'un son pareil sorte de sa bouche. Rapidement, elle mit sa main sur la source des bruits embarrassants lorsque Hiromi titilla plus hardiment les deux tétons en même temps avant de laisser une de ses mains continuer plus bas sa route afin d'atteindre l'antre de tous les extases. Avec un empressement qui surprit la blonde, il caressa dans des mouvements précis la source de plaisir déjà bien humide. Hasano pour qui tout ça était inconnu, prit peur l'espace d'un instant lorsque la luxure fut trop forte et s'agrippa au jeune homme.

"Hiro..."

Mais la froideur propre aux doigts du voyou qui s'insinuait en elle la coupa alors qu'elle faillit hurler de douleur. Le garçon qui en prit peur, retira son majeur avant de retenter le coup, plus délicatement, pourtant, même résultat.

"Mal... J'ai... mal Aaah! ... Hiromi...

-Supporte-le pour l'instant."

Elle ferma les yeux, s'accrochant au cou du jeune homme fermement et essayant de ne pas penser à la douleur qui prenait un malin plaisir à se faire tout de même ressentir. Après une dizaine de minutes, Hiromi était parvenu à pénétrer trois doigts ce qui devait suffire pour l'instant puisqu'il ne tenait plus. Bien qu'en réalité, si ce n'était pas elle... si ce n'était pas Hasano qu'il avait dans les bras, jamais il n'aurait contenu ses désirs aussi longtemps. Il aurait craqué bien plus tôt mais la question était "Est-ce qu'une autre personne aurait pu le mettre à bout aussi vite?" et ça, il n'en était pas sûr. Doucement, il retira sa main tout en embrassant la blonde qui était sérieusement dans tout ses états. Rouge, la culotte à moitié descendu, la robe qui ne couvrait plus grand chose: elle était d'une indécence presque cruelle pour le voyou qui tentait d'être convenable pour la première fois de la sainte et qui se retenait au possible, cela paraissait inhumain qu'il n'ait pas cédé jusque là. Lentement, après un dernier baisé suave, il se décolla de la jeune fille lorsque celle-ci le retint, encore plus rouge ce qui la rendait deux fois plus désirable avec ses cheveux d'or discutablement bouclé tombant sur son visage.

"Hiromi-kun... Pourquoi... juste moi..? Tu dois aussi... avoir besoin..."

Ayant trop honte, elle tourna son visage sur le côté sans pour autant relâcher l'emprise qu'elle avait sur son poignée.

"Pas la peine.

-Mais..."

Et elle se tut. Le voyou brisa le lien, se dirigeant vers le lit tout en enlevant sa chemise qui dévoila des muscles finement ciselés où l'on pouvait contempler plusieurs cicatrices de diverses tailles et plus ou moins profondes. Il balança le vêtement sur les draps, bientôt suivit du pantalon puis, il se retourna vers la sainte qui admirait le corps magnifique qui s'offrait à elle. Bientôt, elle se leva à son tour... mais apparemment, la robe n'était pas de cette avis puisqu'elle resta à terre, laissant la physionomie parfaitement proportionné de la blonde à la vue de tous, enfin, juste à celle d'un voyou qui ne se retint pas de la dévorer entièrement des yeux. Il lui tendit une main ferme et puissante.

"Viens-là."

Sans attendre, elle se laissa aller et tout deux tombèrent sur le lit dans un baisé passionné qui éveillèrent leurs désirs au même instant. C'était trop, il ne pouvait plus patienter. Dans des gestes brusques et pourtant doux, il ouvra les jambes de la blonde afin de s'y installer et d'y placer son membre désireux. Tout d'abord, il le pressa devant l'antre avant de le pénétré entièrement d'un coup de rein puissant ce qui arracha un hurlement de douleur mêlé de plaisir à la jeune fille. Quelques secondes, il attendit, la laissant s'habituer à sa présence avant de recommencer plus hardiment tout en serrant le corps frêle contre lui. Enfin, ils ne formaient plus qu'un après cette séparation qui avait eu lieu bien trop tôt et comme s'ils l'avaient pensée au même moment, leur étreinte se fit plus forte, plus proche, plus passionné, tout comme leur baisé approfondit. Le souffle rapide, l'épiderme humide, le cœur battant, l'intimité brulante, ils ne se lassèrent pas de s'embrasser dans des câlins passionnés.

"Hiromi... Je me sens ... bizarre... Aaaah, Aaaaaaaah! ...qu'est ce ... qu'il m'arrive..?"

Malgré elle, elle s'accrocha au épaules du voyou, griffant violemment ses omoplates ce qui lui valut un râle, tandis que lentement, il cala sa tête dans le creux du cou de la lycéenne, murmurant entre deux respirations:

"Aï shiteru*, Nagisa..."

Et enfin, ils atteignirent la jouissance dans un dernier gémissement. Hiromi se laissa tomber sur le corps bouillant de la jeune fille pour reprendre son souffle avant de rouler sur le côté et de la prendre subitement dans ses bras. L'espace d'un instant, un silence régna, brisé par la respiration saccagé des deux lycéens, blottis l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Hasano ne murmure, tout contre le corps de son voyou.

"Comment sais-tu qui je suis? Je pensais que...

-Crois pas que j'suis idiot. Dés que ta copine t'as appelé "Hasano", j'ai tout de suite fait le lien avec la famille Hasano.

-C'était quand?

-Ce matin."

Les pensées de la fille se bousculèrent, formant un tourbillon de questions inutiles que le garçon fit disparaitre en la plaquant contre son buste puis en l'embrassant une énième fois.

"C'est moi, où j'suis le seul à mettre déclaré tout à l'heure."

A ses mots, le rythme cardiaque de la blonde accéléra de nouveau, tapant la poitrine de son petit-ami.

"Je... Aï shiter..."

Mais il ne la laissa pas finir, prit d'une subite envie de l'embrasser encore et encore.

Plus tard, il se levèrent tous les deux quand, soudain, Hiromi demanda étrangement paniqué.

"Rassure-moi, y'avait personne chez toi.

-Et c'est maintenant que tu y penses! fit-elle en attachant son soutient gorge. Non, bien sûr que non, ou sinon, je ne t'aurais sûrement pas laissé faire!"

Alors qu'il enfilait sa chemise, il lui sourit. En à peine cinq minutes, ils furent tout deux habillés, prêt à descendre manger lorsqu'une sonnerie retentit: celle d'Hasano. Rapidement, elle sauta sur son lit, attrapa le portable et décrocha.

"Allo?

-Alors, ma surprise t'as plus? dit une voix aigüe, sournoisement.

-Miri! Je... merci pour tout. Vraiment...

-Roooh! T'as pas répondu à ma question!"

La blonde observa son voyou en train de boucler sa ceinture avant de sourire et de répondre:

"Oui, beaucoup.

-HiiHii! Tant mieux! rigola t-elle.

-Et ton père? demanda la blonde.

-C'est dans la poche! Je commence des études de droit l'année prochaine! cria t-elle, hystérique de bonheur.

-C'est génial! Je suis contente pour toi!

-Oui, et moi pour toi. D'ailleurs, je pense que je vais te laisser ou ton prince charmant va s'impatienter!

-D'accord, on se reverra à la reprise des cours! puis le mobile parut s'éloigner de l'utilisateur.

-Miri, attends! cria la blonde.

-Oui?

-Je t'adore!"

Elle raccrocha avant de descendre à la cuisine, suivit d'Hiromi. En quelques secondes, ils atteignirent la table lorsque, sortit de nul part, une silhouette large apparut, arrachant un hurlement de frayeur à la jeune fille. Rapidement, le voyou accourra près d'elle.

"Nagisa? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? cria t-il, inquiet."

Mais tout deux se stoppèrent face à...la bonne qui les scrutait, un sourcil relevé.

"Mi...Miki? demanda Hasano, plus pour savoir si c'était une hallucination ou la réalité.

-J'espère que vous n'avez pas fait de bêtise!"

Mizaki n'avoua jamais à quelle heure elle était rentré des courses, se gardant cette réponse secrètement par simple plaisir immoral. Bien que le mauvais garçon, lui, le savait parfaitement.

Fin!

**Aï shiteru = Je t'aime  
><strong>

**_Plusieurs fois, j'ai cru que je n'allais jamais finir cette fiic. Mais j'ai tenu bon :)_**

**_Euh, dernière chose, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire ma fiic en entier alors si il y a des choses qui ne collent pas, trop flagrantes, merci de me prévenir. Et euh... bah c'est tout! J'espère que cette histoire satisfera Yomi, puisque c'est pour elle que je l'ai écrite au départ :P Voilà! Je vous dis à très bientôt (du moins, j'ose le croire) et merci de me laisser des review pour me donner votre avis sur cette fiic qui semble n'avoir ni queue ni tête :D_**

_** SHAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW**  
><em>


End file.
